Glee: The Next Generation
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: Its a glee future fic! What happens when theres a whole new glee club? The schananiginzs, the break ups and make ups? The love and hate? Find out here!Watch fourteen new kids go through school, glee, relationships, sexuality issues and everything else!
1. Aplication Layout

**A/N: And here it is after all. The idea I had. It is GLEE THE NEXT GENERATION! But, I need your help wonderful readers. I need characters! So here is the outline for the application. Also if you want them to be children or cousins of people here are the pairs! **

**Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana, Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Puck/Quinn, Artie/OC, Sam/Mercedes **

**P.S. The spot of Klaines child has been taken! **

**UPDATE: You do NOT have to be related to the pervious people, I would now perfer if you won't. You can have them on your application but I'm just saying. **

**P.S. I am in desprare need of boys!**

**P.S.S Will and Emma are togther and Sue could adopt maybe? **

My Application:

Name/Nickname:

Age:

Appearance/Style:

Family:

History:

Personality:

Clubs: (if in Glee add audition song)

Other bands/songs:(other things they would sing)

Likes/Hobbies:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Sexuality:

Religion:

Other:


	2. My Application!

**A/N: Here is my application! Also suggestions for Artie's wife would be amazing!(or he could be gay I guess..)**

**Name:Elizabeth Rose Anderson-Hummel(Ellie) **

**Age:16 (Sophomore)**

**Birthday:August 17 **

**Appearance/Style: Light brown curly hair with side bangs to the left. Pale coloured skin with brown green eyes. She is always in something very fashionable unless in costume or goofing around with Blaine. **

**Family: **

**Father:Kurt Anderson-Hummel **

**Father: Blaine Anderson-Hummel **

**Mother:Unknown to her(Jessica Surface) **

**Grandmom:Carole Hudson-Hummel**

**Grandad:Burt Hummel **

**Uncle:Finn Hudson**

**Aunt:Rachel Berry-Hudson**

**Personality:She can be snarky or quirky, a total stick in the mud or the life of the party. She is as coffee addicted as her fathers and can have that 'ice bitch' mask on and keep everyone and everything out. She will fight if she has too, that makes her different from her daddies' shes not afraid of confrontation. She will never let people keep her down. She is a top 40's pop song girl. **

**Clubs:Art, Glee. Audition song: Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk **

**Other Bands/Songs: Katy Perry, Lady GaGa, Jason Mraz P!nk, Beyonce, anything 'popish' **

**Likes/Hobbies: Singing, Guitar, Piano, Dancing, Baking**

**Dislikes: Dirt, too much sweat, homophobes Stress **

**Fears:Needles, Drowning **

**Sexuality: Bicurious(More leaning t words boys, I call it omnisexual!) **

**Religion: None**

**Other:She loves feircly and will do anything to protect that person/thing. She stress bakes. **


	3. Here They Are

A/N: Hi everybody! This will be the last all author note page before the story! I have picked my characters for this and have planned out a few chapters. I'm very sorry if yours didn't get excepted, they were all amazing and wonderful ideas! Since we were rather short on boys I had to think up four more boys. These are what I came up with!

Name/Nickname:Emmet Joie Age:16(sophmore) Appearance/Style:Always in a fashionable clothing, refuses to ever wear flannel Family: Dad:Jake Joie Mom:Alice Joie(deceased) History:He lost his mothe to cancer when he was nine, it scarred him for life. His dad wasn't suprised that hos son came out as gay bit he wasn't very happy about it. Personality:Carefree, choosy Clubs: Drama, Glee: I'm not that girl from wicked Other bands/songs:any thing unique Likes/Hobbies:broadway theatre hopeless romatic Dislikes:those who hate love, homophobes Fears:bullies, losing anyone close to him Sexuality:homosexual Religion:none Name/Nickname:Matthew 'Matt' Pure Age:15 turning 16(october 31) Appearance/Style:Black hair spiked up all over, sometime lies flat. Wears darker colored skinny jeans with graffic tees and odd bealts and suspenders. Family: Mom:Belle Pure Dad:Phillips Pure Twin:Micheal Pure Sister:Rain Pure(14) History:Has always been with his brother, they did everything togther and never wanted to be apart, they'd cried is they were sepetated. Love his little sister Personality:Goofy nice outgoing. Is a very sweet gentleman. Clubs:Dance Glee song: Love Like Woe(sung with mike) Other bands/songs:(other things they would sing) Likes/Hobbies:Dance singing reading eating Dislikes:Clean rooms being away from his twin Fears:Losing his two Sexuality:straight Religion:none - My Application: Name/Nickname:Micheal'Mike' pure Age:16 Appearance/Style:same Family:same History:same Personality:stubnorn Clubs: poetry(unknow to his twin) glee song:same Other bands/songs:(other things they would sing)same Likes/Hobbies:same Dislikes:people who can't epreaciate the arts Fears:losing his twin Name/Nickname:Sterling Sylvester Age:16(sophmore) Appearance/Style:wispy cut hair, dirty blonde. Broad shoulders gray eyes. In straight cut jeans, sweats, basket ball shorts with plain t-shirts. 5'9". Family: Mother:Sue Sylvester History:Sue didn't get married in order to have him, she got a sperm donner. He never knew hia father. He was spoiled for sports and on true rebelious fashion he always wanted music and art, he is still a good athlete. Personality:Sweet,goofy, but can be extremly uptight at times and more stubbirn than a bull. Clubs: Basketball, Glee audition song: I'm Yours Jason Mraz Other bands/songs: Jason Mraz, Maroon 5, Bon Jovi Likes/Hobbies:Music, painting, singing basketball Dislikes:his mom at her worst, haters, fate Fears:judgment Sexuality:straight Religion:none Okay now enough blabbing! Here are the charaecters! Kat Clark Catherine Peirce Riley Puckerman Beth Corcocan Calypso Hudson Ramiele Corazon Nathaniel Gage Cable Chang Milica Abrams Sterling Sylvester Mathew and Micheal Pure Emmet Joie Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel(ME) Again, I really thank you all for applying for this and I am sorry that I couldn't use everyone. There was FOUR people applying for 'Quick's daughter and that was really hard pick. I really hope you guys like this and support it even if your charecters aren't in it! Thank you! ~Hugs and Kisses TecNicolorkrystal 


	4. Summer Dreams and Almost Sisters

**A/N: First chapter yay! Congratulations to all the characters who are now a part of my story! The first few chapters will be before summer(I don't know how many) And will show who they are and what they do and etc. When in Ellie's view 'Daddy K and Daddy B' are Kurt and Blaine.**

**Title: Glee: The Next Generation**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee **

**Summer Dreams and Almost Sisters**

I was straightening up my room, it was what I did when I was nervous. Or stressed. Especially both. My room was artfully decorated in all whites and grays, there wasn't anything out of place and no cat fur any where.(Daddy B likes cats, we have two, their named Tchaikovsky and Draco, yes the Potter obsession, I share it too) I checked my self out in the mirror. I wore a pleated blue miniskirt with a lighter blue camisole and a white jacket that ended halfway through my ribcage and the sleeves wen to my elbows. It was all designer of course.

I came down the stairs of our large estate. "Is she here yet?", I asked.

Daddy K poked his head out of the kitchen, "No dear. She has another five minutes before shes late , and shes never late."

I sighed in agitation. I wanted her here already! I shook of the dust that wasn't there and finally, _finally_ the door bell rang. I raced of to the door and heard a laugh behind me. I flung the door open and there she stood. My dearest cousin, Calypso Hudson. I pulled her in and her hugged her.

"Ellie, its only been three days since I was last here! Leggo!".

She was only five two and I was five five and a half so I easily kept her in my arms. "But thats three days too long, Cal!".

I released her and she huffed. She had her hair natrual and curly, I liked it better that way, she had Finn's hazel eyes and unfortunatly ,that midget of woman, Rachel's height. She already wore her painting clothes, black basket ball shorts with a babby gray shirt. It had sevral colors of paint on it. She looked me up and down and grinned.

"Vous avez l'air magnifique!".(You look gorgeous!)

"Je vous remercie, si je pouvais vous en jupe ...".(If I could get you in a skirt..)

"No skirts!", She announced. I rolled my eyes. She refused to wear anything like them except on _very _special occations. Even then you still had to force her into one.

Daddy B called from the next room. "Calypso! Happy birthday dear!".

He walked over to her and she was nearly suffocated for the second time that night.

"Gettoff, Blaine!", She cried.

He laughed and let her go. "Its not everyday that a young lady turns fifteen".

She smiled up at him, soaking up his compleate adoration for her. I felt a lurch in my stomach but pushed it aside. It kept happening with that look he gave her. It was absoulute love.

Kurt poked his head out again. "You girls wanna eat and do presents now or do your art thing? We had the maids set up than canvasses in the basement. And the paints and the goggles."

We looked at each other and giggled. "Kurt if we don't eat now we won't be eating", Calypso said.

He smiled and nodded.

After dinner I had changed into my art clothes as we headed to have, what daddies' had called it, our art fight. We pulled back hair and grabbed goggles.

"Ready?", I asked, picking up a spray can labled 'neon green'.

"Of course!", she replied.

And the spraying began.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

"MATT! MIKE! You said you were gunna teach me a new song!", Rain Pure called through the seemingly empty house. Their parent were on a date and Rain had gotten bored.

Mike face-palmed his forehead. "Dammit Matt! Did you have to promise her that! School starts tommarow and we need to finish planning this prank!".

Matt sighed. "She said she'd shave half our heads if we didn't teach her! And I don't wanna be bald! I can't rock that look!".

Mike groaned but nodded. "Fine, but if we don't do this tommarow, I will kill you!".

Rain then stormed into their room, caring the razor with her.

We jumped, but that seriously couldn't be helped. "Were coming, were coming! Don't freak!".

She grinned and they allowed her to sit fown as they attempted to find the music.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

"Hey dad?", I asked.

"Yes Emmet?".

"How are the clients over seas?".

"Good, I have a buissness trip in two weeks just to let you know.".

"Cool".

We sat in a small awkward pause.

"Excited about school?".

"Mmm-hmm. I may join the drama club this year".

"Good luck, son".

I sighed and wished I could tell him what I was. Being gay.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

"Sorry Litz!", Arte said as he knocked her game piece over.

I groaned. "Darn it dad! Why are you so good at this?".

He smiled. "I've just had a lot of practice is all.".

"You excited for school this year honey?", Rita Abrams asked.

I nodded. "I can't wait for the basket ball season!".

Artie smiled. "I hear the Glee club is starting up again. You gunna join that?".

I looked at my dad as if he had grown a third head. "Dad, thats 'social suicide'! Why would I do that?".

" I was in glee club when I was your age. It was amazing, the thirteen of us. I've heard you sing before, you could it".

I huffed out. I liked singing, but I really did not want to get slushied.

"Sorry!", I called out as I knocked over dads piece.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I sat in my room picking at the strings on my guitar and wondering how I was going to make this year better. Being the great Sue Sylvester's son was hard. Especially considering the accident last year. It was basket ball practice and I was in the zone. Until she came in screaming at Coach Beiste about how her amazing son wasn't in enough. I groaned just at the memory. The 'Momma boy's' commets were hideous.

I knew I had to do something. Probably date a Cheerio. That would put it all behind me. It didn't have to someone on the Cheerios, just someone pretty and higher up on the food chain.

"Sterling! Dinners ready!", the maid called.

I headed down to the Kitchen still wondering what to do.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

"The stars are really pretty tonight.", Cable said.

I smiled out him and nodded. Cable had been my next door neighbor for six years and he was my best friend, he was just so nice and a really good dancer.

"I hear Glee's making a come back. I'm trying out. Are you?".

Cable sighed. " I haven't decided yet. I love dancing and even though I don't sing to well it'd be fun. I'm just nervous at the slushies.".

I laughed. "You and your hair. I'll clean you off if I need too!".

He giggled. And took my hand in his. Just platonic love. "You're the best friend I could ever want".

"Same here".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

Catherine and I were dancing around my room to Ke$ha while our parents caught up down stairs. She was just so pretty. What with her brown and caramel colored hair. Her brown eyes like choclate and her amazing ablity to pull of floral without looking like a table cloth. Yes I while admit it, I'm a lesbian, and I'm proud to be out. And, I'm in love with my best friend. I seriously couldn't help it. All the time I ask my self, 'Riley Puckerman, what the hell are you thinking!'. But I simply couldn't help it. And of course she was straight and boy crazy. Wonderful right?

"Riles? You ready for school?", Cat asked me.

I grinned. "Of course, Cat. I mean I'll be getting a car soon and I really hope to find a girlfreind.".

"I hear theres a lesbian in eleventh grade. Don't know much about her though.".

I sighed and wished I could tell her right there. "I'm not sure if I want to date someone a year ahead of me. You know how bossy I can get". Thank you dad.

She laughed and started dancing again. She had inherited Brittany's style, even if she was adopted, it had rubbed off. And I danced with her, pushing love to the back of my head.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I hid in wait for Nate to show up. I carfully held the over filled ballon.

_This is for the slushie infront of the whole damn school. _

He was walking up the front walk way, he was almost to the bushes and...

"Yaaaaah!", I yelled as I jumped out of the bushes and flung the ballon at his face. He stood in shock until the ballon made contact and burts spilling cherry slushie all over him and his clothes.

"Ramiele!", He screamed.

And I ran for dear life. I was short, like really short but I was fast. Unfourtunatly Nate was six feet and had long legs.

"That was for last year!", I tossed over my shoulder as he chased me down the street.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I fingered the necklace carfully, tracing over the single charm. Leslie. She was only six. And she had the most amazing voice. And then she was yanked away from me at only six years old. She had given me this in the ICU right before she had died. I sung her to sleep. I didn't care about how much my throat hurt from my sugary, I sang her to her death.

"Kat! Do you have all your stuff for school tomarrow?", my mother called.

"Yes mom!", I called back my voice slightly hoarse.

I would be starting high school tomarrow and I had heard that they had A glee club. I really wanted to sing, I can sing, but the strain it puts on my voice is sometimes unbearable. But I promised Leslie I would find a way to do it, for her dream and mine.

**A/N: And there it is folks! It showed all the charecters and their last day before school. I really hope you all like it! Please review! **


	5. The Social Suicide List

**A/N: Okay so here it is! A day later, wow. The only reason it didn't get posted yesterday is beacause I got kicked off the computer. I try really hard to update ASAP because I don't like waiting for chapters so I thought 'I will not do that to my readers!'. SO that is why some times there are five chapters in one day and I can go weeks without writing because I have such writers block I can't even look at the computer, Or I'm grounded. Either is just horrible. I hope you guys like, please review! **

**Title: Glee: The Nest Generation **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the songs. **

_**The Social Suicide List **_

I walked to the bulletin board and posted the Glee, New Directions sign up sheet. The club had been canceled for four years, Figgins had to cut the budget because of money. But I Will Schuster am bringing it back and can't wait to start rehersals.

Tt Tt Tt Tt

I checked my self out in the mirror. I looked quite stunning, if I do say so my self. My hair only started to curl on the ends so I had curled all of it this morning, putting most of it up but having a few ringlets hang down. I wore a short denim mini skirt and a black camisole with a bright purple leather jacket on and matching leather boots. Calypso came in then.

She smiled. "Good morning".

"Hey, want help straighting your hair?", I asked.

She nodded and I went off to find the iron. When I had returned She wore tight black skinny jeans, black gloves and a neon green t-shirt with black feathers on it.

"I like it".

She curtsied. "Thank you".

Daddies' had to take pictures, wich was endearing but totally annoying at the same time. We got coffee on the way and when we arrived, we were early, Calypso dragged me over to the bulletin board with all the sign up sheets. The rumor was true. The glee club was being started again. Calypso emideantly took out a pen and scratched her name on it.

"Calypso! Are you insane! Thats the ultimate 'social suicide'!".

She set her eyes on me, quite determined. "Its what I want to do".

I sighed and elegantly wrote my name on the art club sign up and eyed the glee club sheet. I caved and signed that too. I was pretty and Calypso was right, it was what I really wanted to do.

Tt Tt Tt Tt

I watched her sign her name on the worst sheet possible and walk away. She was who I was vying after this year. Ellie Anderson-Hummel. She was pretty, and popular because she was so nice.

_What could she be thinking doing that? _I wondered.

I looked both ways before pulling out a pencil and scraching Nathaniel Gage on it and I quickly strode away in search of the Basketball team to help them with my revenge. Being captain had perks.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I made my way inside hurrying to find the sign up for Glee, I didn't know,or care, how popular it was but I really needed to do this. I asked one of the teachers where it was and they pointed me in the right direction. The board had all kinds of papers on it, the cheerleading sign up sheet had pages upon pages on it. I found the Glee one seeing that it had three names on it. I smiled and signed my name then spotted a creative writing club and stuck my name on that. I turned around and ran straight into someone, wait _two _someones. Who were completely identical and smiling at me like creepers.

"Hi pretty flower", One said.

"You signing up for the clubs?".

"You must be new—",

"—here, we love freshman so—".

"—very much. I'm Mike—".

"—I'm Matt—".

"Whats your name, pretty flower?", they said togther.

I looked at them with round eyes. "Uh, My names Kat Clark", I coughed at the end trying to help my throat.

" Kat? Pretty name", Mike said.

They looked at the glee list behind me. "Oh, you sign up for glee? We were thinking about it. We could be besties in there."

"Um, sure, excuse me." I said and took off down the hall, with the twins laughing behind me.

"Great way to start making freinds", I muttered.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

The first day passed okay, It went well until I had spanish and the teacher had the most hideous hair I had ever seen! It was all gelled and wavy and he was balding slightly. Uck, he was like, what did Sue call him?, a gel obsessed orangeatang.

I found my way into the chior room, looked to make sure no one was there and I sat down at the piano. I played around, warming up. I started my favorite song, 'At Last' By Etta James.

_At last  
>my love has come along<br>my lonely days over  
>and life is like a song<p>Ooh, yeah, yeah<br>At last  
>the skies above are blue<br>My heart was wrapped up in clover  
>the night I looked at you<p>

I found a dream  
>that I could speak to<br>A dream that I  
>can call my own<br>I found a thrill  
>to press my cheek to<br>A thrill that I have never known  
>Ohh, yeah, yeah<p>_

_You smile  
>you smile<br>Ooh and then the spell was cast  
>And here we are in heaven<br>for you are mine at last _ I jumped when I heard clapping coming from the door way. I turned to see that gel-loving schuster in the door way smiling. "That was really good Ramiele". I blushed. "Thank you , its Remi by the way." "Do you want to join glee club?",he asked. I was really surprised. I bit my lip. The Cheerios told stories of how the glee club was treated. It hadn't been in the school for four years. I knew what wuld come. But then I rembered why I quit the Cheerios. "I would love to". Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt I was walking down the hallway during passing period between fifth and sixth. I ignored the frantic buzzing of my phone. It was my mother texting me her current outrage and all. It gathered a lot of minutes until we got unlimited. I passed by the notice board. I had already signed up for baskketball but a different sheet caught my eye. The glee club. My mother _hated_ the glee club. Suddenly it came to me. I was popular with the basket ball team, and Nate was even on there. We could make it popular, I'd get more exposure and maybe I could find a really cool girlfreind, not to metion how mad my mom will be. I signed it in messy scrawl and strolled away quite happy. _Sterling you're a genius. _ Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt "Cathy where are we going!", I grumbled as she pulled me along. Not that I was complaing about the grip of her hand. "You'll see!'", he bright voice said. When we reached the board I groaned. "Caaaaat! I don't wanna be in a club, I'm already in the cheerios and I'm a badass! I don't need this!". She didn't lisen as she scrawled her names on a few things, including glee. "Woa girl, did you just sign for the _glee_ club?". She nodded and motioned at the sheet. "C'mon Riles, I know you can sing!". I shook my head violently. ".Way.". She sighed. "You'll come around some time. Don't worry". Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I walked down the hallway head held high even though I was just locker shoved and called a fairy. I had had worse and I wasn't expecting much different. I mean c'mon, this is Lima, Ohio! There so closed minded here you could stick a match under a person's nose and they wouldn't notice! I passed the notice board and rembered I needed to sign up for drama. I signed in loop letters and then saw it. The Glee club sign up sheet. It was amazing. Glee was back. I signed Emmet Joie and couldn't wait to audition for this. Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt I dragged a protesting Cable along with me to the sign up board. "I still haven't made up my mind yet, Beth! I'm not ready! Wait!", he said as he struggled aganst my grasp. "C'mon Cable! Stop squirming! You're going to drag us over!", I said to him. He huffed as we stood infront of the board. I emidentially Signed 'Beth Corcaron' on it and then browsed the other ones. I heard Cable shuffle his feet and look it over. He was already on the basket ball roster but I heard him sign his name. I looked at him. It was glee.

"Just don't judge the song choice, it's needed to help get some stuff out and it s just a good song...". I smiled at him, well beamed is a better definition, "Cable, Have I _ever _judged you?". He shook his head. "C'mon, were gunna be late for class". Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt What my dad had said kept replaying in my head over and over. About being in glee and all. I was on the basket ball team and a I was a junior this year so I wasn't the bottom of the hay stack, but I wondered if by joining glee I would make better friends. That I was lacking in. So I acted on a whim and I signed the sheet and strode away confidentally and happily. I Milica Abrams was going to do this. Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I had gotten the whole team togther and we were going to humiliate her. And there she was, all four eleven of her. I walked up to her holding the balloon. She looked at it and up at me. "Hi Remi, How you been? You look kinda hot in all that black today, let me cool you off." And I dropped the balloon on her head. She gaped up at me. "Wait theres more!",I said grinning. And out came the basketball team with the slushie filled balloons and dropped them on her one after another. She couldn't even move. "Bye sis, see you later." And we all walked away laughing.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~ I looked at the boys basketball team in horor. How could they do that to her? As soon as they had left I made my way over to the poor girl, she was shivering. "Hey, lets get you cleaned up", I said and I led her over to the bathroom. She sat in scilence as I washed out her hair and handed her paper towles to wip her self off. The dark colours she was wearing hid it well but she was still cold. "Here", I said handing her Calypso's hoodie. She wouldn't mind. "I'm Elizabeth by the way, but they just call me Ellie". "Hi. I'm Remi." "So sorry about what they did to you, thats just plain cruel." She nodded. "It was his revenge on me I guess. I did that to him yesterday. Were step siblings." I gasped. "I'm sorry you have to go through that all the time." She shrugged. "You get used to it. Not to be rude but why did you help me? You're pretty popular and I'm at the bottom now." I smiled. "I helped because you needed it and popularity is overated.", I looked at my watch. "Oh, if you'll excuse me, I have some where to be, I'm audtioning for glee." And I headed off down the hallway to the chior room.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Poor Remi, she doesn't deserve the slushie ballons! Please review and let me know what you think. Also, the format will be changing after this. **


	6. Auditions

**A/N: This chapter isn't really supposed to be alive, the auditions were supposed to be in the last chapter but I decided aganst it. So here it is. Thank you for ecery one who has reveiwed! Also please review! Also, the format has changed! **

**Title" Glee: The Next Generation**

**Rating:T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the songs! **

_**Auditions **_

~Will Schusters P.O.V.~

I stood in the chior room, sign up sheet in hand, there were twelve names on it and there was Remi too. We wouldn't have to fight for more members because we had one more than we needed! This was so exciting! I looked at the clock anxiously awaiting their arival.

Two girls walked in, one wore designer clothes and the other was in black and neon colors. They waved and went to sit down. Next came in a tall lanky girl with her curly hair pulled back in a pony. It still hung to her lower back. Next came in a brown haired girl with familiar features and an asian boy with dyed hair. They were talking excitadly. A very cherubic faced boy slowly poked his head in and then walked in, he was also in designer clothing. Next came in those insane twins I heard so much about with a frizzy haired girl between them. Two boys from the basket ball team came in then, jocks signing up volinatirlly? Lastly came in a girl with caramel high lights dragging a girl in cheerio uniform. And then Remi came in and sat down behind me at the piano bench. That was fourteen? Maybe someone just wanted to watch?

"Okay, Hi everyone. I'm Will Schuster and I am the director of the glee club, you can call me . Lets get onto the auditions. They are just a formality, you will get in so don't stress your self out to much. Well just go down the list then. Um, Calypso Hudson. Your dad Finn Hudson by any chance?".

She nodded.

"He was in glee club too when he was here."

She smiled.

Brad came in and asked Remi to move so he could sit down at the piano. She whispered her song choice in his ear and she stood to face us.

"Hi, I'm Calypso Hudson, I'm fifteen and I will be singing 'A Place For Us' By Carrie Underwood."

"Okay lets hear it."

"_There's a place out there for us,  
>more than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.<br>So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in down here,  
>fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand.<em>

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above,<br>a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
>exactly who we are is just enough<br>there's a place for us, there's a place for us._

_When the water meets the sky,  
>where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,<br>when these broken hands are whole again,  
>well will find what we've been waiting for,<br>we were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above,<br>a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
>exactly who we are is just enough,<br>there's a place for us, there's a place for us_

_So hold on, now hold on,  
>there's a place for us<em>

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above,<br>a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
>exactly who we are is just enough, exactly who we are is just enough,<br>there's a place for us.". _

The room applauded and she bowed heading back to her seat. She definatly had Rachel's voice that is' for sure.

"Ellie Anderson-Hummel?". 

The girl in designer clothes strutted forward and three of the guys eyes where locked on her, one of them looked like a cat stalking its prey.

"Yes Mr. Schue, my dads are Blaine and Kurt. I will be sing P!nk's Fuckin' Perfect".

I cringed slightly at the vulgar word coming out of such an innocent mouth. Brad started playing the music and the most melodic voice I heard came out. This could top Rachel.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions, that's alright.  
>Welcome to my silly life.<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
>Look, I'm still around.<em>

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me<em>

_You're so mean when you talk about yourself; you were wrong.  
>Change the voices in your head; make them like you instead.<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.<br>It's enough; I've done all I can think of.  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<em>

_Woah ohh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.  
><em>_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.  
>They dont like my jeans; they don't get my hair.<br>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.  
>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<em>

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby  
>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty,pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me, yeahhh.  
>You're perfect, you're perfect<br>Ohh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothin' you're fuckin' perfect to me". <em>

The room erupted into applause and she wiped a tear from her eye. "That was for my friend back in New York who has had a lot of trouble with his sexuallity and a lot of other things and for anyone who is confused about anything."

They clapped again and one of the boys wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Nathaniel Gage". Remi snorted a bit as a tall boy, from the basket ball team came up to the front.

"Hi, I'm Nathaniel Gage, I go by Nate and I will be singing brown eyes blues by Adrian Hood. Its for someone even though the color is off."

"_She's got those eyes, those eyes  
>That'll see right through you<br>When she leaves that night  
>I wanna leave, with her too<br>And she's on my mind  
>And I go all the time<br>When we touch I go weak  
>And I can hardly speak<br>And I hope that she thinks about me  
>Cos I'm always thinking of her<em>

_I just wanna hold her hand, be her man  
><em>_I wanna know if she'd take a chance  
>Cos I still have not revealed it<br>Cos I still get the feelin  
>That lovin her is a game I'll always lose<br>I got the brown eyed blues_

_It's a shame I didn't meet her before  
>Cos now I wanna see her more than I should<br>It's kinda cheap when she's always on my mind  
>And I'd see her all the time if I could<br>And I hope that she cares about me  
>Cos I know that I care for her<em>

_I just wanna hold her hand, be her man  
>I wanna know if she'd take a chance<br>Cos I still have not revealed it  
>Cos I still get the feelin<br>That lovin her is a game I'll always lose  
>I got the brown eyed blues<em>

_I don't wanna be with anybody else  
>She makes me take a good look at myself<br>She brings out the best in me  
>She doesn't feel any less of me<br>When I do the wrong things  
>She loves me for me and I can't explain<em>

_Oh be her man  
>I wanna know<br>Cos I still have not revealed it  
>Cos I still get the feelin<br>That lovin her is a game I'll always lose  
>I got the brown eyed blues<em>

_I just wanna hold her hand, be her man  
>I wanna know if she'd take a chance<br>Cos I still have not revealed it  
>Cos I still get the feelin<br>That lovin her is a game I'll always lose  
>I got the brown eyed blues".<br>_

I noticed during the song his eyes were trained on Elizabeth who flushed and smiled back. As he walked back to his seat and winked at her which only increased the flush on her cheeks.

"Kat Clark",I called.

The freshman with frizzy brown hair pried her self out of the twins and walked up to the front and cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Kat Clark, I will be singing 'The Prayer' By Josh Groban and this song is for my sister."

"Lets hear it".

_ "I pray you'll be our eyes  
>And watch us where we go<br>And help us to be wise  
>In times when we don't know<em>

_Let this be our prayer  
>As we go our way<br>Lead us to a place  
>Guide us with your grace<br>To a place where we'll be safe  
>La luce che to dai<em>

_I pray we'll find your light  
>Nel cuore restero<br>And hold it in our hearts  
>A ricordarchi che<br>When stars go out each night  
>L'eterna stella sei<br>Nella mia preghiera  
>Let this be our prayer<br>Quanta fede c'e  
>When shadows fill our day<br>Lead us to a place  
>Guide us with your grace<em>

_Give us faith so we'll be safe.  
>Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza<em>

_Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
>Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino<br>Simbolo di pace e di fraternita_

_La forza che ci dai  
>We ask that life be kind<br>E'il desiderio che  
>And watch us from above<br>Ognuno trovi amore  
>We hope each soul will find<br>Intorno e dentro a se  
>Another soul to love<em>

_Let this be our prayer  
>Let this be our prayer<br>Just like every child  
>Just like every child<em>

_Needs to find a place,  
>Guide us with your grace<br>Give us faith so we'll be safe  
>E la fede che<br>Hai acceso in noi  
>Sento che ci salvera". <em>

The room gave applause as she sat down. The twins hugged her and told her how great it was. Her voice was raspy and a bit scrachy on some of the notes but she still sounded good.

Ugh. "Matt and Mike Pure".

The twins rushed up to the front. 

"I'm Mike—".

"—No I'm Mike—".

"No you're Matt!".

"Nu uh, You are!".

"Oh yeah."

"Any way we will be sing 'Love Like Woe' By The ready Set.

I mentally faced palmed myself. These two were trouble.

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh<br>(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
>But I'm finding now loves unreliable<br>I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<em>

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
>Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star<br>And I might drive myself insane  
>If those lips aren't speaking my name<em>

_Cause I got some intuition,  
>Or maybe I'm superstitious<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission<br>Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
>(How) could I say no?". <em>

They move into the audience and pulled Kat and Calypso to their feet and started singing and dancing with them. Calypso happily complied but Kat was more shy about it.

"_She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,<br>Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again<em>

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
>Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,<br>Can I keep up with her pace?  
>Kick it into gear when I see that face<em>

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
>That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun<br>And I can't get caught in the rain  
>Can I get your lips to speak my name?<em>

_Cause I got some intuition,  
>Or maybe I'm superstitious<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission<br>Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
>(How) could I say no?<em>

_She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,<br>Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again<em>

_Cause we only have one life  
>The timing and the moment,<br>All seem so right  
>So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)<br>Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,<br>Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out agai". <em>

The room whooped and cheered. The twins bowed and then pointed to the girl who were giggling and bowed too. The each escorted her back to her seat.

"Catherine Peirce".

The girl with the caramel coloured hair made her way to the front.

"Hi, I'm Cat Peirce, yes my parents are Santana and Brittany and I will be singing Ariana Grande's mashup of 'Born this Way and Express Yourself'".

"_Don't go for second best baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<br>"There's nothin wrong with loving who you are"  
>She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"<br>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<em>

_Don't go for second best baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
>But he needs to start with your head<br>Satin sheets are very romantic  
>What happens when you're not in bed<br>You deserve the best in life  
>So if the time isn't right then move on<br>Second best is never enough  
>You'll do much better baby on your own<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
>Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not<em>

_And when you're gone he might regret it  
>Think about the love he once had<br>Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
>He'll be back on his knees<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>(Make him express yourself)<br>Just love yourself and you're set  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way  
>Born-born-bo-bo-born this way<br>Ooooh-ooooh  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>(Baby I was born this way hey HEEEY)<br>I was born this way  
>Don't hide yourself in regret<br>(Respect yourself)  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_I was born this way hey  
>(Don't go for second best baby)<br>I was born this way hey  
>I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey<br>HEY, I was born this way hey  
>Express yourself<br>Hey hey hey hey...". _

The girl in cheerio jumped to her feet in applause and Cat went over to hug her.

"Emmet Joie".

The boy in designer garb headed up and waved. "Hi. I'm Emmet Joie and I will be singing 'I'm Not That Girl' From Wicked.

I raised an eyebrow. Broadway.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl._

_Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in<em>

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<br>Gold hair with gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl...<em>

_Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl...". <em>

The room applauded and Ellie was smiling real big. She's probably as addicted to Broadway as her dad.

"Beth...Corcocan". I almost squeaked at the end of that. This was Quinn and Puck's first daughter.

She gladly walked up to the frront. "Hi, I'm Beth Cococan and I will be singing 'Mine' By Taylor Swift, its for my real dad even though I have yet to meet him."

She opened her mouth and Quinn's voice came out.

"_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
>Left a small town and never looked back<br>I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts<em>

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
>As we're lyin' on the couch<br>The moment, I can see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the fist time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<em>

_But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothin' figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes<em>

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the fist time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
>You said everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
>Then, you took me by surprise<br>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<em>

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>And I can see it_

_I can see it now". _

I applauded and smiled at her. She still hadn't met her parents?

"Cable Chang.".

The asian boy came up and smiled shyly. "I'm Cable Chang, And the song I am singing is weird for a boy but I really needed to blow off some steam and this was it. Its, Man, I feel Like a Women! By Shania Twain."

I gaped at him as did most of the others, Emmet's head perked up the song chioce.

"Let's go girls! Come on.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
>Gonna let it all hang out<br>Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout<br>No inhibitions-make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line<br>I ain't gonna act politically correct  
>I only wanna have a good time<p>

The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts-short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<br>Color my hair-do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
>The chance to get out on the town<br>We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
>We're gonna let our hair hang down<p>

The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts-short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<br>Color my hair-do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts-short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<br>Color my hair-do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
>Can you feel it<br>Come, come, come on baby  
>I feel like a woman".<p>

His lower voice gave me a whole new outlook on it. The room was quiet for a moment until Emmet started vigorous clapping.

"Milica Abrams".

The lanky girl with curls came up. "Hi, I go by Litz and I will be singing 'Accidentally in love' by Counting Crows."

"_So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<em>

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<em>

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love [x7]<em>

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally [x2]<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<em>

_Love ...I'm in love". _

The room clapped happily and there was a cheer from somewhere in there.

~Sterling Sylvesters P.O.V~

"Sterling...Sylvester?", Mt. Schue called.

I stood up and walked to grab a guitar. I headed back to the front. "I'm Sterling, yes my mother is Sue Sylvester, no I'm not here as her doing, I am here because I am attempting to be rebellious. I will be singing 'I'm Yours' By Jason Mraz".

Mr. Schue just nodded.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>Now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours". <em>

I looked around the room at everyone. My gaze finally sttled on Ellie Anderson-Hummel. She smiled shyly and blushed a bit. She really was pretty.

"_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me<br>I love peace for melody  
>And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved<em>

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer dear  
>And i will nibble your ear<em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and laughed<br>I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<em>

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>Please don't, please don't, please don't<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Cause our time is short<br>This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!"._

I finished and they applauded. I smiled at Ellie who waved. I sat down.

"I welcome you all to glee club, and may I ask your name?", Schue asked the cheerio.

"Riley Puckerman".

He nodded. "You auditioning?".

"No I was just here to support Cat".

"Ah, well thank you for coming then.".

I smiled to myself. Maybe I could take this club higher, with Nate's help of course.

**A/N: So you guys like it? They all got to sing and again THE FORMAT HAS CHANGED! Thank you, please review!**


	7. Duets and Drama

**A/N: I am trying _really_ hard not to post everything right away, every day, or every other day. But I get so excited to get it out there I just do it! I hope you guys liked the auditions! There was a lot of googling and youtube being involved. Also this was so freaking hard to write because there was so many different ways I saw it could go, I must have written it at least four different ways and finally settled on this. And for Poop Deck Glynnis I really made sure to edit this one. Please review! **

**Title: Glee:The Next Generation **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the songs! **

_**Duets and Drama **_

~Remi Corazon's P.O.V.~

I scribbled absentmindedly in a note book as the chaos around me continued. I was an observer, it happened when you were four eleven and sometimes invisible. I picked up things. It was our first week and already we had drama.

First of all Nate was chasing after Ellie and she was doing her best to fend him off, at the same time I could see Sterling sneaking glances at her. Kat had obviously done some kind of sugary on her throat since she was quiet but the twins, mostly Matt, Mike was looking after Calypso and Ellie was sending him death glares. Beth and Cable were obviously best friends but I think Beth was having deeper feelings and Cable was obviously trying figure something out. Emmett was keeping a secret, that really wasn't a secret. I mean he fit every gay stereotype and all. Not to sound homophobe or anything. Catherine was becoming fast friends with Litz and telling her about her lesbian friend and if she'd like to meet her. Crazy right?

Schuster then walked in and headed straight to the board and started writing on it.

"Okay guys, I thought that this weeks assignment can be duets. Great ways to know people and all.".

"Will we get to pick our partners?",Kat asked.

He shook his head. "I picked them for you this time, I promise you'll get to do one with your choice eventually".

There were a few groans but everyone complied.

"Wait, Mr. Schue, there's thirteen of us! We can't do duets, some one will be by themselves.",Beth piped up.

"Wait, wait Mr. Schue, I have a friend who could sing, but she didn't want to try out because she's a cheerio. She was the one who came to watch me. If I can convince her..".

Mr. Schue pursed his lips and nodded. "I'll give you till tomorrow morning".

~Catherine Pierce's P.O.V.~

This was really important, I needed Riley to join so we could have an even number of members. It was a good way to get more attention from the group. So as he dismissed us for school I headed out in search of her.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

"Riles!", I called finding her in the crowd her blonde hair curled in her pony, her hips swishing in her cheerios skirt.

She turned around smiling at me. "Hey Cat! Whats up?".

I smiled shyly and her mouth twitched shyly She knew I was going to ask a favor.

"I was thinking you could sing for me in the auditorium".

She tipped her head to one side and I gave puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right! We might as well. Wanna go in for lunch?".

I nodded. "See you then!", and I rushed back to find Mr. Schue.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I was waiting in the auditorium with Schue back stage. Riley appeared in through the door and raced up onto the stage.

"Hey! Guess what I'm singing for you!".

"Um, Rap?", I asked knowing it was her least favorite.

Her face contorted with disgust. "EW! No, I'm singing ;I Do Not Hook Up' By Kelly Clarkson".

I clapped and she smiled with that strong passion in her eyes. The music started and she began her song.

"_Oh, sweetheart  
>Put the bottle down<br>You've got too much talent  
>I see you through those bloodshot eyes<br>There's a cure you've found it  
>Slow motion<br>Sparks you caught that chill  
>Now don't deny it<br>But boys will be boys  
>Oh, yes they will<br>They don't want to define it  
>Just give up the game and get into me<br>If you're looking for thrills  
>Then get cold feet<em>

_Oh, no  
>I do not hook up, up<br>I go slow  
>So if you want me<br>I don't come cheap  
>Keep your hand<br>In my hand  
>And your heart<br>On your sleeve  
>Oh, no<br>I do not hook up, up  
>I fall deep<br>Cause the more that you try  
>The harder I'll fight<br>To say goodnight_

_I can't cook, no  
>But I can clean<br>Up the mess she left  
>Lay your head down<br>And feel the beat  
>As I kiss your forehead<br>This may not last but this is now  
>So love the one you're with<br>You wanna chase  
>But you're chasing your tail<br>A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh, no  
>I do not hook up, up<br>I go slow  
>So if you want me<br>I don't come cheap  
>Keep your hand<br>In my hand  
>And your heart<br>On your sleeve  
>Oh, no<br>I do not hook up, up_

_I fall deep  
>Cause the more that you try<br>The harder I'll fight  
>To say<em>

_Cause I feel  
>The distance<br>Between us  
>Could be over<br>With a snap  
>Of your fingers<br>Oh, oh no_

_Oh, no  
>I do not hook up, up<br>I go slow  
>So if you want me<br>I don't come cheap  
>Keep your hand<br>In my hand  
>And your heart<br>On your sleeve  
>Oh, no<br>I do not hook up, up  
>I fall deep<br>Cause the more that you try  
>The harder I'll fight<br>To Say_

_Cause the more that you try  
>The harder I'll fight<br>To say goodnight_

_Oh, sweetheart  
>Put the bottle down<br>Cause you don't wanna  
>Miss out". <em>

I clapped excitedly and she bowed and was startled by another pair of hands clapping, Mr. Schue emerged from the back.

"What the hell?",She said.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Hello Riley, I was wondering if you would like to join the glee club. With a voice like that you could be lead on quite a few songs.".

She gaped and looked at me in horror. "That's why you brought me here. You tricked me into auditioning for _glee_!",she growled.

"Riles, it would be amazing! I know Sylvester won't be happy but her son is in there! And the girl I told you about, shes there too. We want you to come join our big happy family. Our parents were all there!",I protested slightly.

She chewed on her lip, it was something she did when she was thinking really hard.

"Fine. But I want to be dancing good, ya here me Sc hue. My daddy Puck told me about some of the choreography you put together for them."

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Sterling Sylvester's P.O.V~

Saying my mother hadn't liked me being in glee would be the understatment of the year. She yelled, she threw things, yelled some more, told the maid to get her a smoothie, threw and yelled just a bit more and then she sent me to my room. I happily obliged, I didn't want to be any where near her most of the time, so when shes like this...

I was also excited for the duets. It was out first assignment and couldn't wait to find out who I was with and all. Especially since I was starting to depolp feelings for a certain pale skinned girl who's eyes couldn't decide between green, blue and gray. Yes, I'll admit it, I was really starting to like Ellie. That's why it was so frustrating to see Nate's advances on her. She would brush them off a bit but didn't stop them completely. Which is why I was desperately hoping that she wouldn't be working with him on the duets.

_At Glee... _

"OK guys, before we get started I would like to introduce our fourteenth member, Riley Puckerman!".

One of the cheerios sauntered in and sat down next to Cat. Cat squealed and hugged her.

"Now that we have fourteen members I would love to announce the pairs of the duets. First are Riley and Beth.", Beth waved at her and Riley moved to sit with her. "Remi and Kat!".

"Which one?", they both asked.

"Clark. Next is the other Cat and Litz, Matt and Calypso", Mike groaned as his twin was paired with the girl he was going after, I had seen the death glares her cousin gave him. "Mike and Nate", I rejoiced at hearing him being paired not with her. I would either have her, Cable or Emmet. "Emmet and Cable and lastly Ellie and Sterling".

I nearly fell out of my chair with joy. This could be my chance!

"Also, in tradition of duets, it shall be a competition and the winner gets a tip to Breadstixs on me!".

We all whooped and cheered. Breadstixs was the best.

"I'll leave you all too it!", Mr. Schue said.

I walked over and sat next to her shyly smiling. She smiled back.

"Hi.".

"Hi.".

I looked at what she was wearing. It was distractingly tight red skinny jeans, a white tank that said 'sexy' in red letters and she head her signature touch of leather in the red jacket that hung over her shoulders. Her hair was straightened and a few bits were pinned back with red bobby pins.

She gave me a look and I blushed and stopped staring. "Ummm, what do you think we should do?", I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but we're both 'pop-ish' kind of people so it shouldn't be to hard".

She smiled and my stomach burst into a million butterflies.

~Beth Corcoran's P.O.V.~

I smiled as the cheerio girl sat down in front of me. "Hey", I said,

"Hi", was the reply.

I took her face in and somehow it seemed to familiar. Her nose and the cheekbones. Her eyes seemed to be the same greenish hazel as mine. But my hair was a dark black brown and hers was a bright blonde. I smiled again shaking off the feeling.

"What do you think we should do?".

"You can come by my house tonight and we can brain storm there. My parents were in glee so they can help us."

I nodded. "Cool".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Riley Puckerman's P.O.V.~

I wasn't really happy about joining glee but I did it. It could help me get closer to Cat, as in more than friendship love. So here I was answering the door and welcoming Beth in.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to my parents.".

She smiled and slipped off her shoes and I led her into the kitchen.

"Hey mom dad, this is partner for glee, Beth Corcocan."

They both looked up faster than normal and stared at the girl. Mom's mouth hung open and she dropped the glass and it shattered.

"Mom?", I asked suddenly very concerned.

She rushed forward and enveloped Beth in a hug and my dad quickly stood. Beth gasped for air as my mother let go. Something sparked in Beth's eyes.

"You're Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman."

They nodded. "I'm your daughter", Beth choked out.

Dad rushed forward and hugged her this time.

"What the hell! I have a sister?".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

Ooooh, a cliffy, hehe I'm just evil like that. I really hoped you guys liked how this turned out. Please review! Also, I have updated my two other current fics as a gift, for what I don't know, just you guys being awesome readers I guess. Thanks a bunch!


	8. More Duets and Drama

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited and all that. Jeez I was looking at the stats for the story and I like had a spazz attack from the number of hits. Here they are: **

**June 1: 225 June 2: 229 June 3: 237 **

**Thank you so much! I am the happiest author ever! Also this story is getting increasingly harder to write. Ugh, this was all supposed to be in the last chapter but I really wanted to leave it hanging there so this is like a part two and all, I hope I get the duets in here too. SO I really hope you like it, please review, blah, blah, blah, You know the drill. Also it continues in Riley's P.O.V. And I am sorry to say that Beth is now 16 ½ because she has to be older than Riley. Sorry!**

**Title: Glee:The Next Generation **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the songs! **

_**(MORE)Duets and Drama **_

"_What the hell! I have a sister?"._

My parents turned to look at me. My mom was already crying and Dad was close to it, and dad doesn't cry. He's a tough Jew.

"Honey, we need to talk to you about something. We all do. Lets head into the living room."

We all followed her and as soon as we sat down she launched into the whole story about her in high school and how she got pregnant and how they gave Beth to Shelby.

I added up the numbers. "Wait if you had Beth then you had me a little less than a year later!".

Mom gasped a bit. "Thirteen months".

I stared at them and then at Beth.

"Oh my god". Was the only sensible thing I could say.

Beth looked at the floor then at me. "I think I know a song for our duet".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Milica Abrams' P.O.V.~

I sat with Cat draped over my couch as she stared at her iPod screen looking for a song. I was looking through mine as well but we had yet to find something that really struck us.

"What about...never mind", Cat said.

I sighed. "What are we going to do?".

"I have no idea...oh no wait! I found it!". She sat up quickly and rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"What is it?", I asked excitedly.

"It's 'Game Over' By Girlicous!".

I nodded. I knew the song. "Well, lets practice then!".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~William Schuster's P.O.V.~

"Hey guys, anyone have their duets ready?". Two groups hands shot up.

I nodded. "Awsome guys, I'll go get Bianca so she can do the accompaniment and judge as well."

When I returned with her Riley and Beth came over and whispered what song in her ear. She nodded and she and the band began to play.

Riley started with her raspy voice.

"_I leave no trace behind And I won't say a thing, anything I take my things and go And I'll make sure to close the doors behind me I'm desperately walking away so you'll know  
>I'm not coming back even though I want to know". <em>

Beth took over with her higher voice.

"_You said that I'd regret this The secrets, the secrets They are pushing me away from you The secrets, the secrets They are pushing me away from you You said that I'd regret this You're wrong I'll never forget this"._

Riley joined her now.

"_As my steps lead the way Your color turns to shade You're just a memory Emotion turns to sound My heart keeps beating loud And my feet hit the ground Faster and faster I'm running away". _

" _I'm desperately walking away so you'll know I'm not coming back even though I want to know", _Beth sang.

" _The secrets, the secrets",_Riley sang.

" _They are pushing me away from you", _Beth continued.

" _The secrets, the secrets", _Riley repeated.

"_They are pushing me away, pushing me away", _Beth sang.

" _So stay close, I'm about to explode, So stay close, I'm about to explode",_ they joined together.

"_'Cause I'm desperately walking away so you'll know I'm not coming back even though I want to know",_Riley sang. She reached out and grabbed Beth's hand.

" _The secrets, the secrets"._

" _They are pushing me away from you"._

" _The secrets, the secrets"._

"_They are pushing me away, pushing me away", _Beth sang.

"_You said that I'd regret this". _They held the last note together.

The room happily applauded and cheered. Beth wipeda tear from Riley's face and went to sit in the corner still holding hands as if they were a llifesaver. I wondered where this came from.

"Okay, Litz, Cat? Show us what you got!".

The two girls bounded up to the front and told Bianca what the song was. It was an interesting dance beat.

Cat started with a thick tone.

"_You walkin' over like a solider You should know better you think you impress me undress me Baby, you won't get it". _

"_I see you runnin', see you frontin' like you're dangerous I hear talkin', t-talkin ' t-t-t- too much Boy, whoa, you're just a boy and I n-need a man"_, Litz sang and strutted across the room. She was dressed a bit diffrently. Cat probly goaded her into skinny jeans and a tight fitting hot pink v-neck to match hers.

Together they sang, "_Step it up, step it up, you can't be serious I'm not her, game over Step it up, step it up, you can't be serious I'm not her, game over". _

"_G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g-get gone G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g-get gone"_,Litz sang lowly.

"_I hear you holler, pop your collar, Mr. Go-Getter Already work the room, you think that I don't know better I know you want it but you're gonna have to bounce alone  
>The only sex you get tonight is on the p-p-phone"<em>, Cat sang.

"_Boy, whoa, you're just a boy and I n-need a man"_, Litz finished the phrase.

"_Step it up, step it up, you can't be serious I'm not her, game over step it up, step it up, you can't be serious I'm not her, game over"_, The sang at each other.

"_G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g-get gone G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g-get gone". _

"_You sit there trying to buy me a drink I see you working like a fool, sure player, yeah, that's what I think"_, Cat spun and and fluffed her hair.

" _Say what, say what, I'm gonna say so, don't come to me like that Like I'm a doll do you somehow know I ain't your pussycat"_, Litz made 'claws' at the end of it.

"_Step it up, step it up, you can't be serious I'm not her, game over Step it up, step it up, you can't be serious I'm not her, game over"_,they sang together.

" _G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g-get gone". _

" _G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g-get gone". _

" _G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g-get gone". _

" _G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g, G-g-g-g-get gone"_. Beth finished.

The pair bowed as the room cheered their performance on.

"Great job guys! The bar has been set high guys. I can't wait to see what you all think of!".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Nathaniel Gage's P.O.V.~

I sat with Mike outside and we were discussing songs. Well he was talking, I was spacing out.

"Hello! Earth to Nate! Stop thinking about Elizabeth and focus on the song!".

I snapped out of it and blushed a bit. "I was not."

He snorted. "Ya, right dude. We all see the way you've been looking at her. The same look Sterling gets."

I grunted. "Don't compare me to that devil's child."

He frowned. "He may be Sue Sylvester's son, but he's actually pretty nice."

"Whatever, do you have a song in mind?".

He grinned an evil grin and looked at me. "Yes and its perfect for you, lover boy.".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel's P.O.V.~

I sat at a table in the library looking over homework and wondering what song to do for duets.

"Mind if I sit here?", someone asked.

I looked up. It was Sterling holding his binder and had a goofy grin on his face.

I smiled. "Of course not".

He pulled the chair out and sat down. "I have an idea for our duet."

"Oh cool what is it?".

"Well, I had seen it on YouTube and a guy and a girl sang it, it's originally sang by a guy, and they did really well so I thought we could do it".

"Who's it by?".

"Micheal Bublé".

"I love him, tell me more".

And he launched into a full description of the song and what we should do.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~William Schuster's P.O.V.~

"Ok, whos next on the duet competition?". Once again four hands went up.

"Awesome, who wants to go first?". Ellie and Sterling raised their hands.

"Okay, lets here it".

They headed over to the band and Bianca to let them know what they were singing. A catchy, familiar beat started.

"_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track"_, Sterling sang happily.

" _Talk myself in, I talk myself out I get all worked up, then I let myself down"_, Ellie sang back at him.

" _I tried so very hard not to lose it"_, he sang and put his hand over his heart.

" _I came up with a million excuses"_, Ellie sang and shrugged.

" _I thought, I thought of every possibility"_,they sang together. I noted how well their voices went together.

He reached for her hand and she took it and he spun her under his arm.

" _And I know someday that it'll all turn out, You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out. And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get"_,they sang together and danced a around each other. They stopped to face each other.

"_I just haven't, met you yet!"_, Ellie sang and pointed at Sterling's chest.

" _I might have to wait, I'll never give up I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever it's right, You'll come out of nowhere and into my life"_, Sterling sang _to _her as they waltzed around the room.

" _And I know that we can be so amazing"_, Ellie sang back at him smiling.

" _And, baby, your love is gonna change me"_, Sterling sang, holding both her hands as they shuffled their feet.

" _And now I can see every possibility"_, they sang together again.

I felt like a bit of an intruder on an intimate moment, the chemistry the two had in and out of song was undeniable.

" _And I know someday that it'll all turn out, You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out. And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get"_, they sang together stopping to face each other once again.

"_I just haven't, met you yet!",_ Sterling sang as he lifted her chin with his finger. Ellie grinned and then pushed him away but he caught her hand. She started singing with him holding notes out underneath.

" _They say all's fair In love and war But I won't need to fight it, We'll get it right and we'll be united". _

He spun her back in. " _And I know that we can be so amazing, And being in your life is gonna change me, And now I can see every single possibility"_, they harmonized together.

They resumed the waltz position and they sang quietly, " _And someday I know it'll all turn out, And I'll work to work it out, Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get, Than I get, than I get, than I get". _

" _Oh, you know it'll all turn out And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get Yeah, I just haven't met you yet". _

"_I just haven't met you yet"_, Ellie sang to him.

" _Oh, promise you, kid To give so much more than I get"_, Sterling sang back.

" _I said love, love, love, love, Love, love, love, love"_, Ellie sang.

"_I just haven't met you yet_",Sterling sang under her.

" _Love, love, love, love, Love, love"_, Ellie sang.

Sterling flipped her around and dipped her back.

"_I just haven't met you yet."_, they sang just to each other.

The room was silent for a beat but then they cheered, well Nate didn't, but they rest of them shouted for them.

Sterling let her up and offered his arm which she took and he led her back to her seat.

Next came up a energetic Mike and a sullen looking Nate. They told the Bianca and the band what they were singing. The music started and I recognized it right away.

"_Oh how wrong can you be Oh to fall in love Was my very first mistake"_, Nate started his voice low.

"_How was I to know, I was far too much in love to see"_, Mike took up.

"_Jealousy, look at me now Jealousy, you got me omehow You gave me no warning took me by suprise",they sang togther. _

"_Jealousy, you led me on You_ _couldn't lose You couldn't fail You had suspicion on my trail How, how, how, oh my jealousy"_, Nate sang looking, well, glancing at Elizabeth.

"_I wasn't man enough To let you hurt my pride Now I'm only left with my own jealousy"_, Mike continued.

"_Oh how strong can you be it matters of the heart Life is much to short To while away with tears". _

"_If only you could see Just what you do to me Jealousy, you tripped me up Jealousy, you brought me down You bring me sorrow You cause me pain Jealousy, when will you let go Gotta hold of my possessive mind Turned me into a jealous kind"_, They harmonized together.

"How, how, how, oh my jealousy wasn't man enough To _let you hurt my pride"_, Nate sang.

"_Now I'm only left with my own jealousy", _Mike sang.

"_But now it matters not", _Nate sang.

"_If I should live or die",_Mike sang_. _

"_Cause I'm only left with my own jealousy",_they finished together_. _

The room clapped in solemn applause, they sensed the pain and anger behind it too.

They went to sit down.

I stood up. "Wow guys, the bar is really getting set high! I can't wait to here more of you tomarrow!".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Cable Chang's P.O.V~

I sat with Emmet as he was scribbling away in his art note book. I was watching with vauge intrest, he was coloring a design of his.

"What should we do for our duet?",I asked absentmindely.

"Hm?", he asked looking up from his coloring induced trance.

"I said, what should we do for our duet?".

He pursed his lips and I could see the gears working. But what came out wasn't a song or artist. It was the question I did not want to hear.

"Cable. Are you struggling with your sexuality?".

I blushed feriously. "What makes you say that?".

He gave a 'bitch, really?' look and said, "You sang, 'Man, I feel like a woman', Cable. And I understand because...because...because I'm gay",he whispered at the end.

I looked at him in shock. "Emmett thats totally fine. You shouldn't be ashamed about who you are". I patted for him to move across the table and sit next to me he did. And I put my arm around him and put his head on my shoulder. I shuddered at the closeness.

"I...it's not me Cable, its my dad. He would flip and kick me out of the house."

I petted his head even though it messed up his hair a bit. "Well, Em, if that happens you can come and move in with me, I promise".

He snuggled into my shoulder. "Thank you Cable".

I smiled at him. "And Em, I think I'm at least bi-curious.".

He grinned. "I'll just have to work on you going totally gay then."

I blushed a bit. "And I have the best song for us.".

~Matt Pure's P.O.V.~

I looked at Calypso as she hit shuffle on her iPod for the ninth time and broadway came out...AGAIN.

"Cal, c'mon, let me try on mine. I don't have broadway on mine. Why do you even?".

She looked at me through her straightened hair. "Ellie's dad, Kurt, says it's good for the soul. And you're sure Mike—".

I groaned, cutting her off. "Cal, if you're about to ask me another question about my twin, I will have to kill you. Just hurry up and tell him you like him and then you guys can finally leave me in peace."

She blushed as I pulled my Ipod out and hit shuffle. One of my favorite songs came on. I grinned evily. "Calypso, I belive we just found our song!".

She looked at me like I was insane. Of course I was but it hurt. "You are crazy, I can't keep up with that!".

"Of course you can. Now Lets plan how were dancing!".

~Kat Clark's P.O.V~

I was in the chior room running my hands over the keys when Remi came rushing in the door.

"Ah, just the person I was looking for! I have our song".

"What is it?",I asked clearing my throat.

"It's 'Live Like We're Dying'. I thought it would be good for you. Since your so quiet and all...". She trailed off at the end.

I grinned at her. "It sounds really good. I can't wait to hear it."

"Well how about now. I was thinking...".

~William Schuster's P.O.V.~

The kids chattered happily when I came back in from my office.

"Who's ready for some more duets!".

They all cheered and clapped.

"We have three pairs left, who wants to go first?".

Remi's short arm shot up.

"Remi and Kat then, lets here it."

The pair got up and walked to the piano and instead of telling Bianca what to play she asked for him to move and she sat herself at the piano. She and the band began a perky tune.

_ " Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up We're hiding behind skin that's too tough How come we don't say I love you enough Til it's too late, it's not too late", _Kat's rough voice sang.

_"Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come, And we could make a feast from these crumbs, And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun,So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done", _Remi took over.

_ "Yeah gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given here This is all we got then we gotta start thinkin' it Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
>Gotta live like we're dying oh",<em> They sang togther, the smooth and rough mixing togther quite well. 

_"We only got 86 400 seconds in a day To turn it all around or to throw it all away Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say, Gotta live like we're dying oh". _

_"Well if your plane fell out of the skies, Who would you call with your last goodbye?"_,Remi sang.

_"Should be so careful who we left out of our lives So when we long for absolution, there'll be no one on the line"_, Kat continued.

_"Yeah gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given here This is all we got then we gotta start thinkin' it Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
>Gotta live like we're dying oh". <em>

_ "We only got 86 400 seconds in a day To turn it all around or to throw it all away Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say, Gotta live like we're dying oh". _

_" Like we're dying oh_", Kat sang.

_" Like we're dying oh"_,Remi Sang.

_" Like we're dying oh".  
><em>

_ " Like we're dying oh"_

_"We only got 86 400 seconds in a day To turn it all around or to throw it all away Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say, Gotta live like we're dying oh",_The held the last note as Kat sat down next to Remi on the bench.

The room clapped and I applauded them. They did really good wich surprised me. I knew that whoever Kat got paired with it would a challenge but they pulled it off well.

"Ok, Emmett, Cable? You wanna go?".

Cable nodded but Emmett looked unsure. Cable grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the front of the room. He whispered something to him as Bianca took her place again.

"Here in this crowd I'm feeling all alone Turn me around and point me back to home I'm getting lost more everyday", Cable Sang.

" And I can't tear myself away From the stars in my eyes with no light Here are my terms, have some faith in me", Emmett took over.

" And I'll let you be who you need to be", they joined togther.

" Life on the moon couldn't be any stranger, Life on the moon wouldn't feel this far away? The life that I knew is trough, And I'm gonna need you more than ever I'm alone in this crowded room, Its like life on the moon."

" Flown off the ground my head's up in the air, Self counscious to a fault with all the pople everywhere, Is getting harder every night to take the punches left and right  
>Just to know that you're here by my side, Here are my terms have some faith in me, And I'll let you be who you need to be". Emmett's high voice sang, it vaugley reminded me of Kurt's.<p>

" Life on the moon couldn't be any stranger, Life on the moon wouldn't feel this far away? The life that I knew is trough, And I'm gonna need you more than ever I'm alone in this crowded room, Its like life on the moon."

"Getting lost in my own atmosphere, Stars in the sky are the stars in my eyes, Is the cost of getting out of here alive",Cable sang.

" Life on the moon couldn't be any stranger, Life on the moon wouldn't feel this far way, The life that I knew is through , And im gonna need you more than ever, I'm alone in this crowded room". They turned tword each other.

" Life on the moon". 

" Life on the moon".

" The life that I know is through, And im gonna need you more than ever, I'm alone in this crowded room".

" Its like life on the moon", Emmett sang.

"Life on the moon", Cable finished.

The room happily applauded them, even if they did get a few weird looks when the hugged each other tightly and slung there arms around each other as they walked back to their seats.

"Great job guys! And our last pair, Matt and Calypso! C'mon up guys!".

Matt dragged her up and she looked dead nervous.

" We can be like prisoners, yeah, And we can be alone, We can make a mess like no one knows, And risk it on our own",Matt started still holding Calypso wrist.

" Spendin' the money that we don't have, Cause we don't care, no-oh, Livin' like kings with broken strings, And our face down to the floor", Calypso continued obioslt nervous.

" Livin' with our headphones up, We've got sound and that's enough, Nobody can touch us, And we run and we run and we run",They sang togther and ran to oposite ends of the room.

"Hey, hey, we'll be young forever, We'll be young forever 'til forever stops, We're singing. Hey hey we'll be young forever, Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop, We can run through the night, Write our name up in the sky, got the music on our side, Ain't no body gonna catch us singin'".

While they sang they ran back into each other, Matt grabbed Calypso arm and she kicked out so he was spinning her around, then he pulled her back up and they started a complicated hip-hop dance sequnce.

" Hey hey we'll be young forever, On the world forever and we'll never stop", Calypso said stepping to the side.

" Look at us look at us we'll take the whole world by surprise, Million dollar, mindset in place, you can see it in our eyes, Everything here is ours to take so come and take your side", They sang while dancing, they other's cheered.

" Livin' like kings with broken strings, And the beats so synthesized", Matt sang as they danced around the room and each other.

" We can turn the speakers up, Cause we've got sound and that's enough, Nobody can touch us, And we run and we run and we run". On the second 'run' Calypso sat down and rolled back into Matt, he picked her up and swung her backwards over his shoulder.

" Hey, hey, we'll be young forever,We'll be young forever 'til forever stops, We're singing, Hey, hey, we'll be young forever, Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop",they sung.

"We can run through the night, Write our name up in the sky, Got the music on our side, Ain't nobody gonna catch us singin'".

"We can run through the night, Write our name up in the sky, Got the music on our side, Ain't nobody gonna catch us singin'".

"Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop…", they sang and Calypso slid in the splits. Matt quickly pulled her up and they continued.

"Hey, hey, we'll be young forever, we'll be young forever 'til forever stops, We're singin', Hey, hey, we'll be young forever, Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop".

Again Calypso jumped into Matt and he lifted her up in her splits.

"We can run through the night, Write our name up in the sky, We can run, run, run away, Ain't nobody gonna catch us singing".

"Hey, hey, we'll be young forever, On the run forever and we'll never stop, Run, run, run away, We can run, run, run away".

They finished with Matt holding Calypso's foot over their heads and their arms out.

The room jumped to their feet as they were breathing really hard and they hugged.

"Wow, guys! That was...that was amazing! You can rival two of my old students easy, wow. Okay, let me go talk it over with Bianca and we will tell you who won".

I went over and talked to her and the rest of the band asking who should win. The vote was pretty close, but one pair was deffinatly liked the most.

"Ok guys! And the winner, of our first duet competition is...".

**A/N:** OH yes, I am that evil. I want you the readers to decide! Who you vote will determine where the story goes from this so every vote counts! Also, I have gotten a new computer but it doesn't allow fanfiction, I still have to figure out how to bypass, but don't fret! I will get to posting, it just might be a little erratic is all...

I really hoped you like all the song choices! Please vote! 


	9. Talk with Klaine and Kat in Love

**A/N: Huzzah! I have finally bypassed the security! Please pray that my parents will not find out and all, you probably wouldn't be getting many chapters. And that would suck right? I mean I do a good job of posting more than like four times in a week, sometimes four times in a day. So please dear readerdif you could pray that that doesn't happen then we will have nothing to worry about. I don't get in trouble, you guys get chapters. Moving on, I hope you liked how this worked and all. For those of you who didn't vote, shame! Because of that this is totally different and all. Also, I promise not to make everyone sing in the same chapter again, I will limit it to three songs per chapter now. Thank you BitchIAm for that insight. **

**Edit: There were complaints about this one and I didn't like the Ellie/Sterling thing much either so I am changing it! **

**Title: Glee:The Next Generation**

**Rating:T **

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee, or the majority of the OC, I do own a few though...**

_**The Talk with 'Klaine' and Kat Realizing she's in Love**_

_"And the winner is..._Ellie and Sterling!".

They both sat shocked but got up and bowed and came over to retrieve the certificate.

"Yu guys have fun OK?", I said.

They smiled up at me. "Sure thing Mr. Schue".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Sterling Sylvester's P.O.V~

I paid for my coffee as I moved down in line waiting for it to appear and wake me up for real. I thanked her as it was handed to me and I bumped into someone else when I turned around.

"Oh goodness, sorry sir!",I apologized.

The man just smiled. He had a huge mouth and smiling blue eyes. HE was probably in his mid forties late thirties. "No problem, kid. You seem a little jumpy, everything all right?".

I nodded a bit slowly and his smiled softened. "Hold on, kid, let me get my coffee and then we can talk."

He turned around and was handed his oreder and gestured to a table. We sat down.

"SO, whats your name?".

"Sterling Sylvester. Yours?".

"Sam Evans.".

I heard that name some where before...

"So whats your troubles, Sterling? School, grades, a girl?".

I started blushing at the last bit and he smiled. "Ah, a girl then. Who is she? Lima's a small town, I bet I've even heard of her.".

"Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel.",I aid.

His eyes grew wide. Then serious. "My wife is best friends with her dad, Kurt, and there over so often were like family. Ellie is pretty much my niece. I don't want you hurting her."

I shook my head. "No sir of course not.".

He smiled again. "Here's some inside information, well call it advice, but Ellie's as big a hopeless romantic and sap as her parents are. She loves anything romantic and she looks best in blue. And her favorite flowers are white roses, okay? And you better take good care of you kid or you'll have _four over-protective_ parents coming down on you instead of one or two, got it?".

I nodded nervously and then looked at the time. "Thank you so much Mr. Evans. I must get going".

"I hope to see you around, kid.".

I waved and rushed out of the store to find the nearest florist.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Nathaniel Gage's P.O.V.~

Today was the day I would tell her how I felt and get her to go out with me. Once she said yes that _devil's child_ will finally be out of the picture. Yeah, were both on the basketball team, but hes captains second hand man.

I growled as I stalked off to find my locker, There is no freakin' way the guys who's my biggest rival is gonna take the girlI joined_ glee _for. Just '.Way.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Cable Chang's P.O.V~

Emmett was gonna be really mad that I went and told someone else about his sexuality crisis,He would kill me. He'd thank me later though. So I dragged a protesting Ellie along during my free period to find Emmett in the library or art room. They both wanted to become designers one day, so they already had something in common.

"I think hes in the art room, I don't see him", Ellie said.

I nodded and we headed off to the art room. And there he was. He was sketching another design probably. We sat down across from.

"Hi Em", I said.

He looked up from his trance and quickly shut the note book. I got a glimpse of it and it wasn't a design. It looked like a drawing of something.

"Um, Hi Cable. Ah, Ms. Elizabeth, to what do I owe the honor?". HE asked sweeping into a bow. She blushed.

"Cable, dragged me here with very little explanation, but told me that you're gay".

He emmidantly turned to me. "What the hell! You told!".

I raised my hands in surrender. "Yes, I did , I want to help, So does Ellie".

"He's bi!",He announced pointing at me. I gaped at him. Okay that was coming my way eventually.

Ellie turned and gave me _the eye._ "Fine then. Both of you over at my house at four. We are going to help _both_ of you with this. And if you don't show up I will kill you".

"We?", I asked.

"You'll see", She answered.

Sterling came in then. "Hi Cable, Emmett, Ellie".

He walked over to her. "Ellie, can you meet me in the auditorium during lunch?".

She blushed a lovely pink and answered, "Sure Sterling, I'll see you then?".

He nodded and was grinning like and idiot, he then went out the door. I gave one look at Em after he was gone and he broke into giggles.

"Get some!", I said.

She attempted to whack me with a paint brush she found on the table.

"Don't forget to use protection!", Em added with giggles.

She threw the paint brush at him and huffed out the door.

I giggled again. "Ten bucks he confesses his undying love for her.".

Em grinned. "_Twenty_ says he does and they start making out after in whatever romantic setup he out in the auditorium".

"Deal".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Sterling Sylvester's P.O.V.~

I had decorated the stage with one to many strands of fairy lights, small trees and a table for two with the food already on it. It was like a small scene out of Paris if I say so myself. It was amazing really.

I turned at the sound of footsteps, it was Ellie. Her face was just shocked as she walked onto the stage. I took in what she was wearing. It was a short blue gossamer dress with white boots and she had a few white bangles on her wrists and a white heart hanging low on her chest.

"Sterling...just...wow, whats all with this? It looks like a scene out of Pairs".

I walked closer to her, carrying a bouquet of white roses and handed them to her.

"How'dyou know?", she asked.

"Lucky guess, maybe."

"But seriously, what I all this for?".

I reached out with one hand she took it. "Elizabeth Rose Anderson-Hummel. I have come to realize something over the last few weeks. And it was probably the best realization of my life. I realized that I'm in Love with you Ellie. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Will you take me as your boyfriend?".

She stood, her pink lips in a small 'O'. Then she smiled her sweet smile. "Sterling I'm not sure about love and boyfriends and—".

"Ellie, I have never been more sure about this."

She smiled again. "How about we go out and if it really does work out, well, I hope I can tell you 'I love you' as well. I'm not ready for a steady boyfriend, but I would love to start with dates".

I smiled the biggest smile in my life. Even if was only a half yes. Seriously, the Cheshire Cat got nothing on this.

"Care to join me for lunch then?".

She nodded enthusiastically.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Nathaneil Gage's P.O.V~

"Ha! I told you _so _ Chang! Pay up!".

There was a groan. "Fine, fine. Remind me to never bet with you again!".

I rounded the corner and Chang and Joie were walking away from the auditorium.

"What was Joie right about Chang,"I asked.

They stopped and gave a panicked look at each other.

"Oh nothing really, Just something about a french verb is all. It was really stupid of me to bet against him, he is the top at french and all", Chang supplied quickly and Joie nodded.

"Hey have you guys seen Ellie? I need to ask her something".

"Nope",They both said.

I gave them a look. "You're acting really weird".

"No were not", they said again. They looked at each other.

"Sorry, gotta go bye!", they both called and the ran around me and down the hall.

_What the hell was that about? _

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I was walking on my way yo glee when I saw her walking through the hall way.

"Hey Ellie! Wait up!", I called.

She turned and smiled a dazzling smile at me. "Hey Nate, what can I do for you?".

I smiled. "Can I talk to you in private?".

"Sure".

We walked in to the nearest classroom. She sat on a desk and I stood in front of me.

"So whats up?".

I laughed nervously. "Look Ellie, I really don't know how to put this...I usually don't have much trouble with things like this...".

She bit her lip in an absoulutly adorable way. "Just tell me Nate. You're part of Glee, were like a big happy family now".

I couldn't find the words so I went with actions. I lent in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was short and chaste. And when I pulled back I saw the shock on her face.

"I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend",I said a bit nervously.

She smiled sweetly and cupped my cheek. "Nate, you're really sweet and all, but I'm not ready for a steady boyfriend quite yet and I am already going on a date with Sterling. If it doesn't work out though I would love to go out with you some time."

I felt hurt. "Oh, well, I guess then".

" I hope we can still be friends though. And Its just one date with Sterling. I'll happily head out on one with you next week, he knows I'm not just committed to him and this is a way of testing the water for both of you.".

I brightened up considerably. "Want me to walk you to class?".

Sh smiled again. "That would be lovely".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Cable Chang's P.O.V.~

We didn't have glee today so we headed over to Ellie's house right after school. I had no idea what to expect. First of all her house was huge! It was in a snooty kind of neighborhood. It was three stories tall and had at least one pool in the front. We parked in front of her house.

"This is home", She said.

Emmett and I gaped at her.

"IS something wrong boys?".

"It...um...house...HUGE!",I managed to get out.

She laughed. "C'mon you two, the inside is better than the outside".

And she was right. It was furbished beautifully. The great staircase looked like something out of a Disney movie. May the gaping resume.

"Daddies' I'm home! And we have guests!".

_Wait, daddies'?_

A pale skinned adult came down the stairs. He was in all designer clothing and looked not much older than twenty two. That could not be her dad. Then came a shorter man with coffee colored skin and crazy curls. He was in more casual clothing than the other.

She turned to face us. "These are my dads'. Kurt",She said pointing the the fair skinned one. "And Blaine:.

We both just gaped. "You have _two_ dads?". Emmett asked.

She nodded as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Well if I married a man then it would be the most normal thing in the world.

"These are two of my friends from glee daddies'".

"Either one of them Sterling", Blaine asked.

She blushed. "Dad! No neither of them are Sterling. This is Cable Chang, and Emmett Joie".

Kurt gave Emmett a one over. "I like your style Emmett."

He blushed. "Thank you sir. I work hard to match everything".

He nodded. "Its Kurt, Emmett".

"So what did Ellie bring you here for?", Blaine asked.

"I say we move to the living room and then talk". Ellie said.

The nodded and we went and sat down.

"So daddies', Emmett and Cable are having issues with their sexuality." Ellie said.

We both blushed.

"Aah, I rember being stuck in the closet. It wasn't all that fun."

"So I was thinking you could talk to them", Ellie added.

Blaine grinned. "Of course we will. Ellie you may not really want to be here...".

"Of course. Unless either of you want me to stay?". She asked us.

We both shook our heads. "Very well then".

Blaine grinned wider.

I groaned. So it was gonna be _that_ kind of chat.

Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Kat Clarks P.O.V.~

I was hanging at the park with Matt , Mike and Calypso. Cal was off on the swings with Mike. Matt and I sat in the grass.

"So, does this count as a date?", Matt asked.

I looked at him and laughed. "Do you want it to be?".

He leaned closer to me. "That depends on if you want it to be".

I bit the inside of my cheek lightly. "I think I do".

He smiled. "Can I kiss you?". He asked.

"I would like that".

He lent in, I closed my eyes and fireworks exploded across my eyes. It wasn't anything too hot or anything. But it was gentle and had love behind it.

"Get some Cat!", Calypso called.

We broke apart lightly and turned to look at Calypso and Mike, who had his arm over her shoulder.

Matt scoffed. "Like you two don't make out every time Ellie has her back turned".

They charged us and we all wound up in a big pile of legs and arms, laughing.

I realized that I was in love. With glee club, with my friends, with my life.

And especially inglove with Matt.

**A/N: Holy crap, this is getting so hard to write! This took four days to write, part of it was the voting and the other was the ideas. I promise not to put a bazillion songs in one chapter again, it was just a competition and I'm still trying to get used to songfics. I Would love suggestions for songs a character should sing. It doesn't even have to be your character! Like if you made Calypso but want Remi to sing something let me know! I hope to hear from you all!**


	10. Frustration, Crushes, and LOTS of Boys

**A/N: Inspiration struck! I don't know where it came from since I was in my bed room and its a mess, but it came! I've planned out to chapter eight now! Hooray! Also, I had changed the last chapter and all since their were complaints. I really felt like I let you guys down because of it. :( I hope that I do better with this. I will be fouscusing on those charecters who are having problems but we haven't seen too much of them yet. Well, with the exception of Nate. We get a look inside his twisted, mind. So the people in this chapter are: Nate, Beth, Riley, Litz, Emmett, And Catherine. And lots and lots of boys! XP I hope you enjoy!.**

**Title: GLEE: The Next Generation **

**Rating:T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :( **

_**Frustration, Crushes and LOTS of Boys **_

~Nathaneil Gage's P.O.V~

I had lost. Well, almost lost. It was a tie. But he was still taking her out first.

I hurled the basket ball at the hoop. It rebounded off and came straight back at me.

_Its not fair! He has the worst mother in the _**_world!_**_ How is he that nice? How am I supposed to pull through now? _

I missed the hoop again.

"Damn it". I muttered.

I abandoned the hoop and headed out. I need help with this. I am going to need inside information. And I know just the girl.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Remi Corazon's P.O.V~

I was excited for glee today. Which is a suprise****because it takes a lot to get me excited about something. I'm what you'd call cynical I guess. I don't really care what happens, I just take what comes. Any way, I'm excited for glee because I'm hearing that there using my favorite song. Music by Joss Stone. It is my life in that ong and it is wonderul! I just know I will get the solo. I have told Schue, even with that distracting hair, what my music prefrences are and wich songs I absoulutly must have. Sure I want other people in the spot light, just not on _my_ songs.

My brother was staling off down the hall way from the gym twords the glee room, wonder what got his panties in a twist. And yhen I see it. Sterling is carring Ellie's books , much to her embaressment. She was one I needed to watch. She had a really powerful voice and was a little more popular with the majority of the group. They turned into the glee room and I follow in after them.

The room is in chaos, wich isn't a suprise, Cable was trying to teach Emmett how to dance, Litz was reading(suprise!), Calypso, Kat, and the twins were playing...Miss Mary Mack?. And my brother was brooding in a corner.

"Okay guys, I have some exciting news!", Mr. Schue called as he walked into the room. That got them to quiet down. "We have our first group number and our first soloist!".

The room 'oooh'ed. I sat up straighter. I knew it was going to be me, Riley or Ellie. We had the strongest voices. With Calypso, Emmett and the twins following closely.

"The song is 'Girl they won't belive', by Joss Stone.".

I was almost out my seat and doing back handsprings from my cheerio days. This was _my _song!

"And the soloist id...Riley!".

Riley beamed at Beth who smiled and hugged her, they then hooked pinkies. _Since when were they close?_

The room clapped and cheered for them. I looked at him in shock. I stood up sending my chair flying. The room fell silent.

"Mr. Schuester! That's _my_ song! I've told you this before!", I cried.

The room was staring at me. I didn't care.

"Remi, I know that but I thought that maybe it would sound better with Riley a—".

"NO! This is _my _song Mr. Schue and I refuse to sing back up on it!".

I stompted twords the door, quickly. I stopped when I passed him.

"Watch out Mr. Schue, the little elves working in your hair might eat you", I spat at him.

I strutted out the door with all of them looking at my back.

~Milica Abrams' P.O.V~

"My dad told me about a girl in his glee club, Rachel Berry", I noticed Calypso hung her head at that, "And she was a total drama queen and a stuck up diva.", I said calmly.

The group looked at me like I was insane. Well, I didn't talk much so that mite be why...

Calypso snorted. "Two things, if you met Rachel Berry your life would be hell. I'm her _daughter, _so my life's worse, and two, I think that thats past what she could do. Trust me. She didn't insult the _hair_", She said giving empasize on hair.

Mr. Schue's mouth was hanging open at the door.

"Mr. Schue?", Riley asked.

He turned to look at and smiled. "congratulations girls. Come on up and lets start shall we?".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Riley Puckerman's P.O.V.~

Beth and I had linked arms as we walked to the car. We began driving to school togther, doing homework shopping. We were a hell of a lot closer than before. But, we haven't told any one yet about our new revalation. I mean, what would they think? They know we don't have the same parents and not a lot know that she's adopted. She kinda looks like her mom with her brown hair and darker skin, but they'd want to know what happened. And we weren't ready for that yet.

"I'm so excited that you got a solo!",Beth squealed.

I laughed. "I am too! Its one of my favorite songs! I just hope Remi doesn't hate me forever and ever now. I kinda like her."

Beth nodded. "Where should we go today?".

I paused. "I say we go to the park. I haven't been their in forever".

She nodded smilin.g "Very well then, To the park we go".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Milica Abrams' P.O.V.~

I sat with Cable and Emmett out side. I talked sports with Cable and Em was trying to convice me that he could do a make over. After Emmett had come out to us at school I felt a lot closer to him. Call it a 'those gays must band togther thing', I just did. I was already friends with Cable from basketball camp and it turned out he was bisexual. I wondered if they would ever wind up dating.

"Come on Litz! I know what you look like in skinny jeans! You would have girls falling over you in minutes when I'm done!", Em tried his case again.

I pulled my pony tail and gave him a look. "No thank you, I like how I look".

He huffed. "Fine. When I'm a famous designer in New York one day you will be always rember that you could have been my first full make over."

I giggled and layed down into the grass. "I'm sure I will Joie. Speaking of wich have you told your dad yet?".

There wasn't an answer.

I sat up. "Really Em? He's not going to hate you! And if anything does happen the—".

"He will hate me! Ever since my mom died hes become closed off. If she was still alive there might be a diffrence!".

He stood up and hurried to his car. He got in and drove away.

I looked at Cable. "What are we going to do with him?".

He shook his head. "Just support him when he does tell his dad".

~Emmet Joie's P.O.V.~

I drove reklessly home. I didn't care. Tell my dad. What a thought! He'd kick me out for sure. And I didn't want to be a burden on my friends. I parked in the drive way and hurried inside. I was glad that he wouldn't be home until six.

I went to my room and cleaned it from top to bottom. I cleaned the bathrooms. And then the kitchens. And the living room. When I was done it was six on the dot and he was home. I smiled for him.

"Hi, Dad".

He looked around. "You cleaned?".

I nodded. "I just thought it would be a good thing to do."

He nodded again.

I smiled and headed back to my room. Litz's words in my mind. I clenched my fists. I needed to do this. I started packing everyting in my duffle and overly large suitcase. I took everything I needed and took all of money. I was glad my dad couldn't access my bank account. I would need it. With that all done I put my school bag on top of that. I knew he would kick me out.

I marched down the stairs and found him accepting some kind of take out.

"Dad, can we talk?". I asked.

He looked at me. "Of course son".

He set the take out on the counter and I sat across from him in the island.

"Whats on your mind?", he asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Dad. You know that I love you. And you love me right?".

He nodded.

"Well I can't keep lying about what I am and what I really want to do. What I really am, I'm...I'm gay.".

His face was shock. Then it morphed into anger.

He stood. "No you're not! No son of mine is! Take that back!".

I was crying. "Dad, you love me don't you? You should accept what I am if you really love me.".

He shook his head. ". Get out. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!".

I scrambled away from his wrath as quickly as I could. I dashed up the staris and retrived my bags. I made it in one trip, it should have taken two. Out the door I went. Into my SUV and I was driving away. I knew this would happen.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Milica Abrams' P.O.V.~

I was watchin tv and munching on chips when the door bell rang. My dad called 'I'll get it!' and he rolled himself to the door. I heard a panicked gasp from him followed by a sob.

"Litz, you may want to come here.".

I got up and walked to the door. I almost started crying with what I saw. It was Emmett clutching one of his purses his face all swollen and red. Tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh my god Em! Come in. come in!".

I ushered him in and the three of us went to the couch. We were joined by my mom.

"Em? What happened?", I asked.

He sobbed. "I t-told him t-that I w-was gay. He k-kicked me out", He said.

"How could he!", I growled.

"You poor dear", My mother said.

I looked at her. "He can stay here. Right mom?". I asked.

She and dad both nodded. "Of course. As long as you need.".

"Thank you", he whisperd.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

~Catherine Peicrce's P.O.V.~

I loved Riley like a sister, but this was starting to get out of control. Every time a boy would start to approach me she'd stear us away from him. It was really getting annoying. I mean, I haven't been on a date in forever! This was seriously getting ridiculous.

Riley was chatting with me as we walked down the hallway. It was normal chit chat and everything. Then this adorable boy, he was a junior too!, started to approach. I could see Riley noticing. She reached to pull me the other way. I ducked it and let him walk over.

"Hey Cat", he gretted.

I wrapped my hair around my finger in a flirty way.

"Hey".

"I was wondering if you wanted to head out this friday, a movie maybe."

Riley's face was pure anger. I smiled at him.

"I would love to Josh".

His face lit up in a smile.

"I'll pick you up at seven?".

I nodded. "See you then".

He walked away and I turned to look at Riley. Her face was calming down.

"Riley, I know you don't want me getting hurt, but I can take care of myself. I haven't been on a date in forever! Please be happy! For me?".

She nodded, but I could tell her smile wasn't in her eyes.

**A/N: Wow. Its been like two days since I've updated. THE WORLD MUST BE COMING TO AN END! Sorry, I am just seriously becoming lazy. Like so lazy I can't even type. I am going to try to finish my Hummel Twins fic soon. It may or may not have a sequel, that has yet to be decided. Once I've finished that I already have a Xover in mind olready. Glee of course. Look for that soon, lovelies! **


	11. Slumber Parties And Vocal Cords

**A/N: I put this off! Ahh I'm so sorry! I've gotten caught up in another story for the Hunger Games and I mad the mistake of posting the sequel to the hummel twins AND I still have my Dave redemption fic! How did that happen you ask? I DON"T KNOW! But this and my hunger games fic will have all the attention for quite a while! I promise. Also, my wonderful beautiful beta, Poop Deck Glynnis apparently reads this to her cousins. They pulled her hair because this wasn't up. I am SO sorry! And for that I will try and get two chapters up TODAY! YAY! Okay enough of babbling, here it is! Also I have changed the POV change. **

**Title: Glee: The Next Generation **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee :( **

_**Slumber Parties And Vocal Cords**_

Catherine Peirce POV

My date with Josh was AMAZING! He promise to take me out again sometime. I told him I couldn't wait. Riley wasn't very happy with it when I gave her deets but she could at least try and pretend!

I have come to two conclusions about why Riley might be doing this. Well, three but the third one goes with the second one. One, she stands by 'Boyfreinds come and go but girlfreinds stay forever'. She might not want me getting hurt and all but I wanna have a boyfreind. Two, she likes me. She is a lesbian. Out and proud I might add. And thats why three goes with two. She wants me to become a lesbian so we could be togther. I don't want to be a lesbian or even bisexual! I mean I love Riley and I am a total supporter for gay rights and what not, my moms are lesbian, but I don't want to be one. I like boys to much.

But of course I can't be sure of any of this. I need some one to help me. Someone whos over on her team maybe. Or Emmett.

And I saw the answer walking right to me. Litz Abrams. Captian of the girls basket ball team and a junior. And she we know each other fairly well since we did the duets togther.

"Hey Litz!",I called.

She looked up from her books. A bit shocked.

"Can you do me a favor?".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

Kat Clarks POV

I was just walking to class with Calypso. It was fourth period, spanish, and we had it with the twins which made it instantly more interesting. Not just because I really liked Matt and Calypso was finding ways around Ellie to Mike but they were really funny too. They were trouble makers.

We arivved minute early which was normal for us and the twins were no were to be sing. That was normal too. So when Schue came out of his office and his the accompaniment track and the guitar started from outside the room our jaws dropped. Cuz in came the twins singing.

"_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super fuckin' cute<br>And I can't stand it",_Matt came over to me and sang.

"_I've been searching for  
>A girl that's just like you<br>Cause I know  
>That your heart is true", <em>Mike sang to Calypso who was bright red.

They backed up and danced as they sang.

" _Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it". _

" _Let's sell all our shit,  
>And run away<br>To sail the ocean blue  
>Then you'll know,<br>That my heart is true yeah", _Mike sang as the two moved through the desks.

" _Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it", _they harmonized together.

They came back to us and acted like they were pleading.

"_You, you got me where you want me  
>Cause I'll do anything to please you<br>Just to make it through...  
>Another year". <em>

" _You, I saw you across the room", _Matt sang.

" _And I knew that this was gonna",_Mike continued.

"_Blossom into something beautiful.",_Matt sang.

"_You're beautiful.", _They sang and reached for us.

They turned at the last moment and went back up to the front and danced a complicated Hip Hop set during the break or words.

" _Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it"._

" _Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it:, _They sang again.

" _And I can't stand it", _Matt sang to me and went down on one knee holding my hand.

"_And I can't stand it", _Mike sang to Calypso mirroring his twin_. _

"_No I can't stand it.", _They finished._  
><em>

We stared at them wide eyed as the room applauded. They smiled and I knew this wasn't over.

"Calypso Hudson, will you be my girlfriend?", Mike asked.

The room held its breath for her answer.

"Yes!",she squealed.

"Kat will you be my girlfriend?", Matt asked.

I thought of my revelation that I loved him. How he was funny and nice and adorable.

"Yes", I said. Not with as much squeal as Calypso but I was just as happy.

The room cheered. Mr. Schue finally called it to attention. I was passed a note from Calypso. It read, 'Oh my goodness! I can't believe that just happened! Well get them back. Mike wanted to know if you guys wanted to go 2 breadstix as a double date?'.

I laughed gently. Best day of my life. I hope Leslie was watching.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

Litz Abrams POV

I kept staring at Riley during art class. I kept thinking of Catherines favor and her promise of introducing me to make up and slightly girlier clothes but no skirts or anything pink. Liked me but I wondered what it would be like to be a little different. Like when I sang with her.

Another reason I kept staring at her is because I realized just how cute and pretty she actually was. Full lips, long eye lashes. She was nice if you were friends with her and she was nice to me now because of that.

Finally I sucked in a breath and passed her the note. She looked at it quizzically but then answered it. It came back to me.

'I was wondering how good of friends we are?' ~ Me.

'I say were pretty good friends because of glee, why?' ~ Riley.

'Good friends keep others secret then. Right?'~ Me.

I passed it back to her. It came back.

'Of course. Why, need something of your concious?'.

'Well there is something, but you can't tell!'. ~ Me

'Why would I tell?'~ Riley

'Cuz It kinda concerns you.' ~ Me

'Now I'm intrigued. Do tell'~ Riley

'Do you like Cathernie?' ~ Me

'No! Shes like my sister! Who told you that?' ~ Riley.

'She did. She think you like her'. ~ Me.

'Oh' ~ Riley.

'Its okay. I mean shes really pretty and all, she just doesn't want to be a lesbian like us' ~ Me.

'I forgot. Your on my team. Wow. You'd think I'd remember that' ~ Riley.

' :) S'all good.'~ Me.

'Awsome then'. ~ Riley.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

Calypso Hudson POV

I had asked Ellie if we could have Kat over for the sleep over and she had said yes. It was fun having a third person to have an art fight with and to talk about boys. Ellie was going on a date with Nate tomorrow and she said the one with Sterling had been nice. She didn't know what to do between the two of them though.

So after hours of paint, food, boys and make up we were asleep. But the snifflinf around one woke me up. I rolled over and looked at Kat. She was looking out the window with moonlight coming in. I moved silently to her. I put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Kat whats wrong?", I asked.

She sniffled not looking at me, her voice more hoarse than usual.

"N-nothing Cal. I'm f-fine".

"No you're not. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone", I encourage.

"It was a nightmare. I was in the doctors again.", she said.

Again? "Kat does this have to do with your voice?", I ask softly.

Her hand flies to her throat. That would be a yes. "What happened to your voice?",I asked.

She was trying very hard not to cry. "I was five. I devolved laryngeal Cancer, its a cancer that grows on the vocal cords. I had to get it removed or it would have killed me. That's why my voice is so damaged. And then..then, they told me not to stress it too bad at first. So eventually I was singing again but too much of it hurt and it didn't sound the same. So when my little sister was put in the hospital I had more problems with my voice because I would sing to her",She said.

I'm shocked. "I'm so sorry".

A small sob escapes her. "Its fine. I find a way around it. It just really sucks to get sick".

I pull her into a hug and hold her until she falls asleep.

**A/N: There it is! We know why Kat's voice is all hoarse but why was her sister put in the hospital? What will Riley do now that her friend kinda knows of her crush? And is Litz depolping a crush on Riley? Find out next time! **

** Also, Poop Deck Glynnis tell the cousins thank you that they like it so much and not to pull your hair anymore. Thank you for being such a great Beta! **


	12. The Rainbow Club

**A/N: Phew, its been a while huh? Well I'm back lovlies and I have news! I have finally figured out the basics of my tumblr! YAY! So if your on there and want to come find and follow me please do! I'll follow you of course, thats only fair. :) And my dearest** **K4LeAvIeNrE. It has finally come to life. Your suggestion of a certain club! I had to put it off to get things going but it is HERE! Lol. And for those who submitted Cable, Riley, and Litz. I apologize for whats about to happen. **

**Title: Glee: The Next Generation **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

_**The Rainbow Club **_

**Calypos Hudson's POV **

It was really just another Tuesday. But what happened on that Tuesday will go down in history.

I was walking with Emmett, who was next to Cable who was with Litz who was Riley who was with Beth. It was just an ordinary Tuesday. We were all walking to math and Language arts. (the two were close to each other and we weren't all in the same grade) That's when it happened. We rounded the corner and it hit us face first. Well, it hit Cable, Litz, Riley(in her cheerio uniform) And Emmett(all in designer clothes). The revival of the slushie facial.

They stopped and gaped, just staring in front of themselves while the tossers high fived each other. (Jason, Emillo, and Tomas, all football jocks.) Beth and I stared at the four covered in flavored ice. Then I felt the heat bubble up in me.

"YO! What the hell is your problem!", I shout after them.

They turn and Tomas responds. "There all queer!".

I wanted to run down and just ripe there heads off. How dare they say that! Beth tried to calm me down and she succeed to a point where we could help them clean off and get it out of there eyes.

**20 Minutes later...**

I was stomping down the hallway to the principals office. How could he sit buy and not even try to stop this bullying. I had seen it go on. They suffer silently. Well, at least some of that will be ending today. I stormed in through the Secretary's office with her protests and straight into Figgins office.

"MR. FIGGINS!", I screamed as I nearly ripped the door off its hinges. He actually looks scared of all four feet ten inches of me. "There was a bullying incident today and they brought the slushies back! They called four of my friends queer because of their sexual orientation!".

He sat there trying to compose himself an when finally doing so he spoke. "Ms. Hudson, what is it that you want me to do? I can't just make it go away—".

"You can install an anti-bullying policy! And I want to start a LGBT club! They need to be educated! And if anyone is struggling with their sexuality then they can seek help here!". I pant slightly.

His eyebrows crease. "What would it cost to run the club?".

I stood up straight and take on my mothers business persona when it comes to auditioning. "I doubt it will cost very much, if anything at all. Just pamphlets possibly for information. I just want them to be educated! And don't forget the anti-bullying installment! Do you know how many kids kill or self harm themselves because of bullying. They have a national day of silence in honor of the kids who have died because of that. We can't be responsible for that! If they are changed now their kids will be better and there kids! We can change generations if we just start NOW". Durring the whole speech I moved around and flailed dramaticly in cases needed.

He looked simply shell shocked. He finally scrounged some words together. "You are Rachel Berry's Daughter aren't you?".

That is the worst insult you can fling at me. Comparrison to my mother. Bah. I slam my hands down on his desk leaning in. "Do we have a deal? Or do we need to involve Rachel, and let me tell you, she ain't any better".

His eyes widened in fear. "Deal.".

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

**Beth Corcoran's POV**

I could not believe that those jerks did that! Riley was steaming but it was Calypso who was the worst. She stromed out after we cleaned them up and I could hear her stomping in hall. But what she did surprised me. It was the rainbow club. A club that informs you on the LGBT stuff. And it aparently welcomes those who aren't LGBT to inform them about it. Figgins also announced a new anti-bullying policy during lunch. She can be her mother. Do NOT tell her I said that, she'll rip my head off.

But it was done. A lot of the 'bullys' simply turned there nose at this, but with in seconds of them starting to bully someone, a teacher or Calypso herself, would be there. They had nearly given up at lunch. It was pretty crazy.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

**Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel's POV**

I was with Calypso in the newest meeting of The Rainbow Club. I would do anything for her and I was supporter of LQBT. So of course I would help. Riley, Litz Cable and Emett were so far the only ones here. I was looking through some papers when I looked up and saw a girl peeking in at the door way. She was small with velvety brown hair and wide eyes.

I smiled. "Come on in", I said.

She waited but came in then. She wore jeans and a t-shirt and really couldn't be much older than fourteen.

"Hi", she said as she walked up to me.

"Hi. Welcome to the rainbow club. Whats your name?".

She smiled softly. "Rose Keelson. I'm a freshman".

I smiled. "Hi Rose. Its great to meet you. Why don't you take a seat, we'll introduce you to every one."

She nodded. "But first, Elizabeth you may want to go to the gym?".

"Its Ellie, honey, and why?".

"Sterling Sylvester and Nate Gage are in a fist fight. Something about you".

I was already out the door and running by the end of her sentence. I took two lefts, one right and burst into the gym. And sure enough there they were. A few of the other kids watching and the teacher no where to be seen.

"Nate! Sterling! What the HELL is going on!",I screamed approaching them.

They froze and looked at me. Sterling's nose had bled, the blood on his shirt evidence of that and had a large bruise blooming on his jaw bone. Nate had a black eye by the looks of the swelling.

"Why are you guys fighting? A little girl came and tattled on you!", I scolded.

They parted from each other and looked at the floor.

"What is going on?", I asked.

"You. He picked a fight, claiming you, and—". Sterling started.

"Like you weren't territorial!", Nate interrupted.

I shushed them both. "You're fighting because of _me_". I asked in disbelief.

They paused but nodded.

I groaned and hit my forehead. "I'm not worth this! I..I'm sorry guys but I can't do this. With either of you".

They looked up. "What?".

I nodded. "I am not going to have you fight over me! Its barbaric and I am _not_ a prize to be won. Now go to the nurses office and then make nice".

I pointed at the door and followed them out, frog marching them all the way out.

**A/N: Wow. A slushie, a new club, and a fight. I know its quiet a bit shorter but I needed to cut it off. I promise the next one will be longer. I also updated my Dave redemption fic so you should totally go check it out...**

**LBQT rights and hints of women rights too. Jeez, what will I do next? There shall be plot twisting in the next one so be prepared!(lol bit from lion king) and now a quote from Chris Colfler, "I would never wish a slushie on anyone. Its like being bitch slapped by an ice berg".**

**Please review!**


	13. Transfer

**A?N: I have not abandoned you lovlies! I was just very busy with my hunger games'(plural) fics. And my Dave redemption fic too. But I'm back, and I know there are somethings that need to be explained from Cable and Sterling's fight. If you 'shipped' 'Stellie' or Nate/Ellie(No name for that yet) I have no promises that she will get with either of them because here come more trouble. :D **

**I hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Xxxxxx**

_**Transfer**_

Sterling Sylvester's POV 

It was just gym class, I mean how many things could go wrong? I never thought it would wind up like this. I had said some things, he had said some things. We were both being territorial over things that weren't ours. We wound up in a fist fight, my nose wound up bleeding and getting all over my shirt. Nate's left eye was swelling shut and turning black. Ellie came rushing in not too later.

"Nate! Sterling! What the HELL is going on!",I screamed approaching them.

We parted from each other and looked at the floor I scuffled my foot against the wood.

"You. He picked a fight, claiming you, and—".I started

"Like you weren't territorial!", Nate interrupted.

She shushed us both. "You're fighting because of _me_".

We both nodded. God I felt like an idiot. Why didn't I just ignore him?

She groaned and hit her forehead. "I'm not worth this! I..I'm sorry guys but I can't do this. With either of you".

I looked up startled. She seriously didn't mean...

"What?", Nate asked even though we both knew.

She nodded. "I am not going to have you fight over me! Its barbaric and I am _not_ a prize to be won. Now go to the nurses office and then make nice".

She frog marched us all the way down to the room and went back to wherever she appeared from. I glared at Nate. "I'm not apologizing".

"Neither am I".

"Good we have an understanding then".

Over the next week I tried really hard to apologize to her again and again. She said it was fine, don't do it again but that she really didn't want to be more than friends right now. I really did not want to accept that. I thought if I liked her longer than Nate and he gave up I could win her heart for sure. But of course since nothing ever goes my way things got worse. We got a transfer student. A _French_ transfer student. A _French _transfer student with firey red hair, emerald green eyes and could _sing._ He was like a Weasly, Ellie loved Potter world, that could sing. I was so dead.

3rd Person POV

The glee club was happily talking waiting for Mr. Schue to come in and start the lesson. However the first one to walk in was the newest transfer student. His clothing included blue skinny jeans and a graphic tee with a button up open over it. He had nerd glasses over his eyes emerald green eyes. His face had freckles dancing all over it and his unnatural looking red hair was flattened against his forehead under a white knit cap. A few members looked up at him questionably.

"Uh, hey. Is this the glee club?", he asked.

"Yes", Ellie responded softly.

"I was wondering if I could try out?", he said smiling.

"Of course", a voice behind him said.

He turned and smiled at the curly haired teacher. He set his things down next to Ellie and walked back up to the front.

"Hello, I'm Marquis Bernard. I'm sixteen and I'm from France. I will be singing 'She's got style' by Nevershoutnever."

Ellie just stared at him. He was everything she wanted. Tall with style, he seemed polite and he was _French_. She stared open mouthed as he picked the guitar up and started strumming.

_If its not those cowboy boots in the summer  
>Oh my God I pray for another<br>Chance to drive down back highways  
>Til I stumble upon your beautiful face<br>Your presence isn't what kills me  
>It's that artistic gleam<br>That's taking over my scenery  
>Dream by dream<em>

He smiled at Ellie and winked. Two certain boys slumped further down as she was on the edge of her seat.

_You might think I'm incapable  
>Of loving a soul like yours<br>You might think I'm a fool  
>For you<em>

_Girl you got style  
>That what I love about you<br>The way that you still back and watch this grow  
>You got dreams<br>And therefore I believe in you  
>All the small town people with their big remarks<br>They aint got jack to say about my movie star  
>she's got style<em>

_If its not the fact that I'm a wee bit younger  
>Or the truth that I'm so naive<br>My heart keeps leaping back to you  
>Like a dog tied to a tree<br>I know it sounds crazy  
>Its ridiculous to me<br>But without by my side girl_

_You might think I'm incapable  
>Of loving a soul like yours<br>You might think I'm a fool  
>For you<em>

_Girl you got style  
>That what I love about you<br>The way that you still back and watch this grow  
>You got dreams<br>And therefore I believe in you  
>All the small town people with their big remarks<br>They aint got jack to say about my movie star_

_What are the odds of finding someone just like you  
>Tell me why I never wanted to go back home<br>I'm still falling for you today_

_bye-bye_

He was met with applause and praise. He grinned at them. "Merci!", he said.

Ellie smiled at him as he sat down next to him. "Bonjour, je suis Elisabeth. Je suis habituellement appelée Ellie.".

He grinned. "Its wonderful to meet you.", He took her hand and kissed it. She nearly melted right there.

"I'm Marque as you know, but I've been called Roux before, its a nic-name."

She smiled and they talked until Schue calmed them down. Ellie might just get a boyfreind out of this yet.

**A/N: Heck of a lot shorter but its something right? Sorry I've been busy with my other fics. I hope you liked it and the next one(whenever that may be) will be longer and will have others. Please review!**


End file.
